SMST 8: The Rabbit, The Monkey and The Dragon!
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi Sailor Moon Tsukino visits the gang from the world of Dragonball! Sailor MoonDragonball ZGT crossover story! Chapter 4 REVISED. COMPLETE.
1. Part 1

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Monkey and their Dragon – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Dragonball" and "Dragonball Z/GT", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

**Special note: This story, though it will have lots of "flashbacks", takes place long after "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

BLAM!

Young Son Goku, the spiky-haired, Saiyajin protector of Earth was having trouble with one Omega Shen Long, the evil incarnate of the seventh Black Dragonball. And thank the demented Emperor Pilaf for making Goku young. The Black Dragonballs were the corrupted, wish-giving Dragonballs that have taken the form of monsters. Somehow, the seventh one had absorbed the others, after Goku and his allies had successfully defeated the first seven Black Dragonballs. However, when Omega Shen Long had absorbed those other Dragonballs, he not only became stronger, but he absorbed the other's powers. Thus, the white, multi-horned "demon" was stronger than ever!

"So, what are you going to do NOW?" the demon smirked.

Goku frowned. Earlier, he and his Saiyajin rival, Prince Vegeta, had tried to fuse into one being, "Gogeta", but those efforts proved to be fruitless.

"If only I wasn't so small!" Goku says. "Man, I wish Mom was here…"

As on cue…

BOOM!

From out of the blue, a lightning bolt came down from the skies. Where the bolt struck, a blond, haired girl with a "meat-ball head" hairstyle appeared. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans, cow-girl boots, a cow-skin jacket (with tassels on the sleeves), a belt (with a silver belt buckle) and a black cow-girl hat (with a white, silk bandana wrapped around the brim.

"Man, what a ride," Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino said, as she dusted herself off. She was traveling between worlds when she received a summons from her foster child Son Goku. At the time of the summons to "Chikyuu", Usagi was on a much needed vacation, so that she could be well-rested before taking her post as an "Admiral" for the position of head of Starfleet Administration within the United Federation of Planet's "Starfleet Command" organization.

Meanwhile, Omega Shin Long was watching this. He couldn't detect any power signature from this girl. Still, it would be rude of him to not properly introduce himself to her.

Meanwhile, the Z Warriors were looking at this.

"That girl ought to get out of the way," said Son Pan, Goku's grand-daughter. However, the eyes everyone else widened.

"She's…back!" Son Gohan, Goku's son and Pan's daughter cried.

"Does this mean that we have a chance?" said Son Goten, Gohan's younger brother.

"Heck, after all this, I would hope so!" said Trunks Briefs, as he rubbed his turquoise-colored hair.

"You said it!" said Son Vidal, Gohan's wife.

"And how is she still SO young?" fumed Bulma Briefs, Trunk's mother.

"Bah!" said Vegeta. "That doesn't mean ANYTHING, if you don't know any power!"

"We got to do something!" said Ubuu, as he shook his Mohawk.

"We will, Ubuu," assured Hercule, the bald, retired world champion. "We will."

Omega Shin Long moved quickly, faster than anything imaginable. After all, he had the power of the powerful Dragonballs on his side-

ZIP!

CLUTCH!

Omega Shin Long tried to deliver a punch to the back of Usagi's head. However, Usagi easily caught it.

"Huh?" Omega Shin Long said with surprise. He was moving faster than these Saiyajins, and yet SHE caught his attack!

Usagi turned her head.

"I take it that YOU were responsible for all this?"

Omega Shin Long steps back.

"And what if I am?" Omega Shin Long smirks, as he tries to examine this person. Yet, he STILL couldn't detect any of her power levels.

"Then I would have to ask you to stand down…or be destroyed."

"Feh. You have yet to impress me, little girl."

"I see."

Meanwhile, Goku was using Usagi's arrival to both rest, and reflect the years since he has known his foster mother…

**FLASHBACK!**

The universal tyrant Frieza looked insulted, as his next foe came to the fore. He has already dispatched that Namekian fool Nail, and humiliated the foolish Sayajin boy Gohan, and his two friends Piccolo and Krillan. Now, he has to deal with Vegeta, the so-called "Sayajin Prince" in his laughable "Super Sayajin" form. He'll make short work of him, his allies and this planet before he can harness these "Dragon Balls". Immortality will soon be in his grasp.

"This is the day you will rue, Frieza!" Vegeta bellowed.

"Oh, I'm sure, fool," Frieza said with a bored tone.

"How dare you! YAAAAAAAH!" Frieza yelled, as he amped his power levels.

"Do you think he'll do it?" asked Gohan. He hoped that his father and grandmother would be okay.

"I hope so," Krillan said, who loathed thinking otherwise.

"Hmmm," Piccolo mused. Though he would hate to admit it, he knew that Usagi was correct in allowing Vegeta to have first crack at Frieza, since Goku was seriously injured from his fight with the Ginyu Force, whom Usagi called "the wannabe Sailor Scouts". In fact, Piccolo would loath to admit how much he admired Goku's mother. While she was kind, sweet person, Usagi possessed a level of ruthlessness that disturbed even him. When he first was released from his captivity, Piccolo went on a rampage that nearly devastated the Earth. When he first ran into Usagi, who was visiting Bulma and her parents at the time, he naturally assumed that she was easy prey. After being shredded to bits, Piccolo was forced to use cunning to get revenge against her and her son. Ultimately, it came down to a one-on-one combat between him and Goku to decide the fate of the Earth, but only after Goku asked Usagi to let him fight the so-called "Demon King". It was the hardest thing for Usagi to do, since she knew what Piccolo was capable of doing.

"Please, you got to let me fight him, Usagi!" Young Goku cried.

"Goku, you know how dangerous he is!" Usagi countered. "Let me deal with him."

For the past 24 hours, Usagi had prepared herself for the release of the "Dragon Slave". It was a very old ritual spell that she picked during her days as an apprentice to some girl named Lina. Actually, it didn't take much to get her teacher to teach it to Usagi, especially since she had plenty of money herself to pay for the lessons. If it hadn't for some bastard named Xellos, Usagi would have completed her apprenticeship a lot sooner.

Anyway, the "Dragon Slave" spell was very destructive, but was within her means of control. However, there the "Giga Slave" spell to consider. However, she wasn't sure if the spell would merely destroy the intended target, or everything else (including the target). So, she'll use the Dragon Slave spell for now.

"Usagi, you told me that I have a great destiny. How can I fulfill it if you're always trying to protect me?"

Usagi knew that her adopted son was right. She was used to Goku dealing with more "human" opponents, like the Red Ribbon Army for example, because they were still human. But Piccolo was in another class altogether. Still…

"Okay, kiddo," Usagi said, as she rubbed Goku's head. "Kick his arse."

And since his defeat, Piccolo has come to admire both Usagi and Goku. He admired Usagi's willingness to sacrifice her own desires, while he admired Goku's willingness to fight for what's right. She had been there for Goku, in one form or another, from the very beginning, having adopted him when his grandfather Gohan had died from an untimely accident. Ultimately, it wasn't until a showdown with the demented troll Emperor Pilaf that there was a reason for this.

Anyway, Usagi made sure that she fulfilled Gohan's wishes, making sure Goku was tough in body as well as in mind. She put him through school when the time permitted, mainly so that he could become a bit socialized. And when Chi-Chi sought Goku's hand in marriage, after Usagi allowed the Ox King's betrothal agreement to stand, Goku was self-aware enough to get to know Chi-Chi before agreeing to the marriage. Upon the birth of Goku's son Gohan, Usagi felt that it was time to move on, though she promised to make back to her friends' five-year reunion. Interestingly, by that time, Piccolo and Usagi came to an understanding. If Piccolo ever did anything to harm Goku and his new family during her absence, there will be nothing left of the Namekian after she's done with him.

After all, Usagi WAS a trained assassin, thanks to her Bene Gesserit training.

Piccolo could remember when Usagi returned to Chikkyu, just in time when the Sayajins decided to check on their scout Kakkarot. Originally, this Sayajin was to prepare the way for that world's demise. Fortunately, after a knock on the head, that Sayajin would become the world protecting Son Goku.

"You have but one choice, Kakkorot," Radizt said, as he stood before the assembled "Z Warriors". His spiky hair was even longer than Goku's. "Kill these human, and take your rightful place by my side. What do you say, brother?"

Goku looked at Usagi and the rest of his friends and family, and then he looked at Piccolo. Finally, he returned his sight on his "brother".

"I'll never betray my family, my friends or my home planet. And my name is Goku, not Kakkarot!"

"Fool! You're not worthy to be a Sayajin warrior! If you can't do your duty, then I will do it FOR you!"

BLAM!

"Bulma, get down!" Yamcha yelled.

PING! PING!

Usagi had used the Armor of Thoth spell just in time to protect Master Roshi's house. This spell, created by the god Thoth, was immune to energy and electrical discharge.

"Grrrr! Who are you woman?"

Radditz used his energy counter to examine Usagi. The energy reading was very high!

"GAH!" Goku replied, as he delivered an uppercut.

"AH!" Radditz yelled, as he actually felt the blow. But that was impossible! According to his energy reading, Goku should not have been able to deliver the blow!

"Impossible! How could you-?"

"Thank my teacher over there," Goku said confidently, as he pointed towards Usagi. "She taught me how to hide my presence from your sensors. So, give it up!"

"Heh, I don't think so." And with that, Radditz swoops down and takes Gohan.

"Daddy!"

"Gohan!" cried Krillan. "Goku, we got to do something!"

"Let my son go," Goku demanded.

"No. You can have him…if you either join me or defeat me. You have one day to make up your mind. Hey, maybe you CAN beat…but I doubt you're not good enough to do it. Heh."

And with that, Radditz makes off with Gohan.

"GOHAN!"

"Damn," Usagi cursed. She left the Rifts to get away from stuff like this, and now, her family and friends a being threatened. "Guys, we better get a plan together. Bulma, you still have that holographic projector?"

"Sure. Why do we need it?"

"Because if this clown is relying on sensors, then we have it made."

Sure enough, Usagi's plan worked. In spite of Radditz's power, he relied too much on his scanners (called "Scouters"). Plus, Usagi had taught Goku the tenets of the Hokuto no Ken long ago, with a few other esoteric disciplines, so it was easy for him to match whatever Radditz could throw at him.

For example, one discipline that Usagi taught her adopted son is the manipulation of one's own "zeta waves". This allows the user to perceive time in a different manner, and react accordingly. So while an opponent can be technically faster, the user's reaction time, through intense training, can compensate. Now imagine a master of the zeta wave techniques is also the master of the deadly art of the Hokuto no Ken, which allows the user to manipulate the victim's "pressure points"…

"I don't want to hurt you!" Goku said, as he put himself in a ready stance.

"But I want to hurt YOU!" Radditz said, as he moved to hit his brother at a rate that the other Z Fighter could barely keep up.

Goku, who sensed Radditz intentions, parried the blows, as he pressed various pressure points on his opponent's body. The results?

"ARRRRRGH!" the Sayajin yelled in pain. While his body was felt as if it was on fire, he couldn't move.

"Yay! Goku did it!" Krillan yelled.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled, as he ran to his father.

"I guess you're right, Usagi," Goku said, as he hugged his son. "Sayajins ARE similar to humans."

"Well, duh!" Usagi retorted jokingly. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to get Chi-Chi pregnant."

"Uh, yeah," Goku blushed.

"What have you done to me?" Radditz demanded.

"I rendered your body useless, 'brother'. I'll restore your body, if you promise never to harm anyone on Earth from this point on."

"Heheheheheh. You THINK you won? Bah, a Sayajin never looses."

Radditz grinned fiercely before biting down hard on one of his back molars.

CLIK

"There are more of us than you can possibly know…and they will be coming, Kakkarot! But that little information will be useless to YOU."

Usagi frowned, a felt her sixth sense ringing, as did Goku's.

"Usagi!" Goku yelled, as he took his son and tossed him to his 'mother'.

"Goku!" Usagi yelled, as she caught Gohan.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left but a huge crater.

"GOKU!" yelled Krillan.

"Dad? DADDY!" cried Gohan in anguish.

"Goku…" Usagi whispered.

Meanwhile, Goku found himself on some sort of place. Was he dead? He didn't FEEL dead. Still, he needed to find his way back to his family. So, with no particular place to go, Goku picked direction, and went in that direction.

A few days later, back on Earth, Usagi was having an intense conversation with Chi-Chi.

SLAP!

"How could you allow my husband to die!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily. "And you expect me to allow YOU to train Gohan!"

"Easy, Chi-Chi!" Krillan said, as he tried to ease the tension in the room.

"That's okay, Krillan," Usagi said, as she rubbed her cheek. "I expected as much."

"Well?" Chi-Chi demanded.

Usagi turned away from her daughter-in-law.

"Chi-Chi, I raised Goku to be the best he could be so that he could protect the people he cared the most."

Then, Usagi turned back to Chi-Chi, with tears streaming down her blazing eyes of fury. Chi-Chi, in response, backed up a bit.

"How DARE you accuse me of sending Goku to his death! None of us knew that Radditz had a 'dead-man's switch' on him, so there was nothing ANY of us could do. And right now, only Gohan has the potential to stop those Sayajins that might arrive here. And I will not allow you to jeopardize Earth's future because of your selfishness."

"Get out, OUT!"

After Chi-Chi slammed the door, after kicking Usagi and Krillan out of the house, Picollo arrived on the scene.

"Well?" asked Picollo.

"Chi-Chi said no. But…there may be a way for us to compensate."

"What do you mean?" asked Krillan.

Later, at Capsule Corp, the remainder of the Z Senshi gathers in one of Dr. Brief's numerous laboratories.

"You're sure about this?" asked Bulma, as she prepares the vials. "The concoction is a bit untested."

"I know Bulma, but I don't want to take any chances."

"So, what do you got there?" asked Yamcha.

"This," Usagi said, as she picked up one of the vials, "is a serum based upon Goku's genetic material. I found that his physiology allows him to store vast more energy than many species…including Nameks. No offense, Piccolo."

"Huh," Piccolo smirked. "None taken."

"Anyway," Bulma interjected. "The serum is experimental. And I don't know if the effects are permanent or not. Nor do I know if there are any side-effects."

"So, in other words, we're in trouble," Krillan said despondently.

"Perhaps," Usagi said. "I'm still trying to get Chi-Chi to allow me and Piccolo to train Gohan."

"She could be dealt with," Piccolo said evenly.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Usagi said, giving Piccolo an evil look.

"So," Bulma, began, "while we deal with a potential 'booster' serum, and Gohan's training, we should also get those Dragonballs ready for collection. As soon as we do, we can retrieve-"

"Bulma, wait!" said a disembodied voice.

"Usagi, is that-?" began Krillan.

"…It's GOKU!" Usagi cried. She immediately felt a telepathic presence from "The Other World". Maybe she could create a ritual to retrieve him…

"Hi, guys!" said Goku's voice.

"Gee, he's cheerful," Yamcha mused.

"Goku, where are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm training under the great King Kaio-shen in preparations for the arrival of those Sayajins Radditz talked about."

"So, you know what's going on?" asked Krillan.

"Yeah. I'll talk to Chi-Chi about allowing Usagi and Piccolo to train Gohan. So don't worry."

"So, you okay up there?" asked Usagi.

"Sure am. Just don't bring me back until AFTER I'm done training."

"Oh, okay. But be sure to share your training techniques after all this is over, 'kay?"

"You bet. Take care of yourselves, guys…"

And, with that, Goku's voice is gone.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Bulma

Usagi thinks for a moment. Then, she picks up one of the booster serums.

"We prepare ourselves. So, who wants to volunteer?"

**Tbc.**


	2. Part 2

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit and the Dragon 2 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Dragonball" and "Dragonball Z/GT", and other genres belong to their belong respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

**Special note: This story, though it will have lots of "flashbacks", takes place long after "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

Omega Shin Long was surprised that this slip of a girl, who wore an outlandish hairstyle (called the "Dumpling-head" look) could easily have caught his fist.

Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino tilts her head slightly.

"I would have to ask you to behave yourself, while I assess the situation. I wouldn't be surprise if Vegeta had something do with it."

"HEY!" yelled the Saiyajin Prince.

Son Pan giggled. She has never seen anyone rattle Vegeta, except perhaps his wife Bulma.

Omega Shin Long steps back, and quickly delivered a follow-through punch…

SNAP! Hzzzzzz…

SLICE!

"ARGH!" yelled the monster, as he realized that he was missing an arm.

Usagi smirked, as she twirled her purple-colored lightsaber. It's rarely that she uses it since she could create a "psi-sword", which is like a lightsaber, except that it can be manifested with her mind. Still, it felt so GOOD to know that she hasn't lost her touch.

"That's an interesting device Usagi has," Bulma said, as quickly jotted notes on her electronic notebook.

"Yeah," Trunks replied to his mother. "Maybe Capsule Corp can market these."

"Now, didn't I tell you to behave yourself?" Usagi asked.

"You think that that little toy can stop me?" Omega Shin Long said with gritted teeth.

"No," Usagi replied nonchalantly. "Even as we speak, your cells are regenerating"

"Man, she is certainly taking a risk to be so brazen like that," Goten says.

"Naw," Gohan replied. "This is nothing to her."

Gohan remembered how he first recalled Usagi propensity in putting her friends' welfare before her own…

**FLASHBACK!**

Usagi Tsukino could not be accused of being a person who was willing to risk others for a dangerous situation. In fact, the former Starfleet officer was more than willing to sacrifice her life for the life of another. Point is, Usagi have died on numerous occasions for this belief. Still, whatever decision she does make is always a difficult one.

Like the one she is making now.

With the impending arrival of more Sayajin invaders, neither Usagi nor the rest of the so-called "Z-Warriors" were doing what they could to prepare themselves for their upcoming battle. Hopefully, Son Goku, Earth's best hope for survival, will complete his training long before the invaders arrive.

"You want to back out of the plan?" Bulma asked, as she looked up from her microscope. Both she and Usagi were working on perfecting the booster serum.

"Maybe," Usagi said, as she thumbed one of the serum's vials. "All the test results have been positive, but the unknown variables that have been found could react to the test subject's physiology."

"In other words," Bulma began, "the serum won't react without a live subject."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Hey, guys," Krillan said, as he walks into the Bulma's lab. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," Usagi said. "Since you are the only one willing to take the serum, I just wanted to remind you of the possible side-effects."

"Well, I can trust you. We go back a long way, right Usa-chan?"

"I hope you're right. However, you won't be the only one taking the booster serum."

"Yamcha changed his mind?"

"No. Actually, I will be taking the serum."

"YOU? But…didn't you say that the serum may have side-effects?"

"Usagi was correct," Bulma said. "But Usagi feels that she can't risk your well-being is she can't take that risk."

"If you say so," Krillan said. "So, when do we begin?"

"Right now," Usagi said, as she took off her lab coat. "If the serum is to have any effect, in time for the Sayajins' arrival, we got to get started. Bulma, get the syringes."

A few days later, Bulma's mother is cooling off the forehead of her friend Usagi. She's been suffering from a fever for sometime now.

"Poor, thing," said Mrs. Briefs. "I hope you and the others are going to be fine soon."

A day later, Usagi is well enough to get out of bed. She wheels herself in her wheelchair to Bulma's quarters.

"Hey, Bulma," Usagi said, as she wheels herself into Bulma's quarters. "How's it going?"

"How do you think!" Bulma said with annoyance. Presently, she was on her stomach while on her bed. "How would you feel if you're growing a tail?"

While administering the serum to Usagi and Krillan, Bulma accidentally pricked herself with one of the needles she was using. There was no way she should have had such an extreme mutation, especially in light of the way the mutation occurred. So far, neither Usagi nor Krillan were developing Sayajin secondary traits in the manner that Bulma did.

"I'm sorry about that, Bulma. We could develop an anti-serum as soon as you're well enough."

"Well, you and I both know that we don't have time, since both you and Krillan has to train as soon as possible. Besides, I can always have it removed as soon as the tail stabilizes its growth."

"If you say so," Usagi said. "I'm going down to the gym, and do some stretches. Call me if you want anything."

"I already TOLD you what I want."

"Humph."

It would be a few weeks before Krillan and Usagi could train, having gotten used to their new physiology. Bulma had yet to remove her tail, since she found herself feeling quite exotic with it. Finally, after a month of constant training, the Z Warriors received word that Goku had completed his training. So, once all the Dragonballs were collected, Goku returned to the land of the living.

"GOKU!" yelled Usagi, as she hugged her adopted son.

"Usagi!" Goku said likewise.

"Daddy!" Gohan said, as he ran to his father. For a few months, Piccolo was training the boy, mostly by toughening him up.

"Goku, how's it going?" asked Krillan.

"Yeah, we certainly miss you," said Yamcha.

"Well, I miss you, too," Goku replied. Then he turned to see a smiling Piccolo. "Piccolo."

"Goku," Piccolo replied, in his usual smug self.

"You know, Chi-Chi is looking forward to seeing you," Usagi replied.

"That's good, 'cuz I'm starved!"

"That's Goku alright," Tien commented.

Another few months go by. During that time, the Sayajin known as Turlus invades Earth, using his henchmen and a life-sucking plant known as "The Doom Tree" to do his bidden. While Goku dealt with Turlus, Usagi reconfigured the Doom Tree into the Tree of Life. It's seeds and fruit would have amazing healing and energy properties. Unfortunately, the Z Warriors were mistaken when they thought that Turlus was the Sayajin warrior to worry about, or that they did not know the REAL threat to them. In all things, especially when dealing with universal threats, there is always three "signs" to worry about…three signs that will lead to the mother of all trouble. The first was Radditz, Goku's brother. The second was Turlus. And the third was…

"I am VEGETA, the Prince of all the Sayajins. Hand over the Dragonballs…or die!" said an ill tempered man with a Napoleonic complex. Even his hair had an attitude.

"Aw Vegeta," said his larger, balder companion. "Let's just have some fun first!"

"Hmm. Good idea. Nappa?"

From one of his pockets, the one called Nappa threw some rather interesting looking seeds.

"Usagi, what's going on?" asked Goku, as he stood pensive. He hoped that Bulma and Usagi's secondary plan would work out.

"Just a second," Usagi said, as she used her Tricorder to examine the "seeds".

"Aw, these things don't look like a threat," said Yamcha, as he picked up one of the seeds. "What possible harm could they do-?"

"Idiot!" Usagi yelled. "Krillan, knock that seed away from-"

SPLORG!

"Gah!" said Yamcha, as the seed he was holding suddenly grew in size and shape, as did the rest of the seeds. Each one slowly formed into a green humanoid with VERY bad skin.

"Heh," Vegeta smirked. "Have fun with my pets. Impress me, and I might give you a quick death.

"Guys, split up and take these things out!" Goku commanded.

"Right!" said the rest of the Z Warriors.

"Usagi, Piccolo- deal with the one called Nappa while I take on Vegeta."

"It's about time," said the Namek. He knew that he was more than confidant to take on a Sayajin with on his side.

"Wow, a handicap match," Usagi said, as she put away her equipment. "Hey, Nappa! Let's party!"

"Sure thing, little girl," Nappa said, as he licked his lips. "Once we crush this planet, you'll be mine."

"Whatever. Let's rumble, babe."

And so the fight of the century begins…again.

Meanwhile, Bulma and the wannabe warrior Yajirobe are searching for the dormant Dragonballs.

"Why are we looking for the Dragonballs anyway?" Yajirobe whined. "I thought that the it would be another nine months before they are active again."

"That's true, but we are going to see if we can speed up the process," Bulma replied, as she piloted her aircraft. Using a combination of science, technology and magic (called "techno magic"…an Art form that Usagi, and later taught to Bulma, learned from one of her trips into the Rifts), Bulma and Usagi hoped to activate the dormant balls early vis-à-vis temporal applications. There was no way of knowing what could happen if the balls are active prematurely, but it was a risk that the scientific duo was willing to take.

"So? Why should I have to come along?"

"Because I need help in retrieving them, jerk!" Bulma yelled.

"Humph! Well, at least I don't have a tail! HA!"

POW!

"Ow…"

Meanwhile, the fight between the Sayajin invaders and the Z Warriors continued. Gohan wanted to help his father out, but was instructed to help Krillan (who was holding his own, due to the booster serum), Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu. Unfortunately, they were unprepared for what happens next…

BOOM!

Yamcha, who was valiantly fighting off one of the "Saiba-men", died when it suddenly self-destructed.

"YAMCHA!" yelled Krillan. Suddenly, the sight of the death of his old friend raised his anger…and that anger raised his power levels considerably. With righteous fury, Krillan began to wade into the rest of Saiba-men.

"Man, I wouldn't want to get on Krillan's bad side," Tien commented, unfortunately, in his distraction, a stray energy blast from Nappa engulfed him, killing him instantly.

"Tien!" Chaozu cried, as he ran towards his companion. As he ran towards where Tien once stood, one of the remaining Saiba-men latched onto Tien. Gohan, who was helping Krillan, saw this…

"Tien, look out!"

But it was too late…

BOOM!

Meanwhile, the battle between the Usagi/Piccolo duo and Nappa continued. Nappa was by far stronger and faster than either Usagi or Piccolo. However, the training that Piccolo and Usagi went through was paying off. What was lost in power was made up in skill.

Though barely.

BLAM! BLAM! POW! SMACK!

Nappa's four-hit combo tore through Piccolo's defenses, leaving him at Nappa's mercy.

"Say good-bye, friend," Nappa said, as he was about to blast Piccolo.

"Oh, no you DON'T!" Usagi said, as she tackled Nappa. However, Nappa, with the physical traits of a linebacker, was merely amused.

"Let me GO!" Usagi said, as she tried to wiggle within herself free of Nappa's embrace.

"Let's have a little fun, little girl," Nappa said evilly.

I better go to plan "B", Usagi said. "Hey, Nappa-chan?"

"What?"

"You shouldn't get me angry. In fact, you wouldn't LIKE me when I'm angry…"

"Oh, don't worry, babe. I LIKE it rough."

"Heh. You have NO idea…" Usagi said, as her eyes suddenly began to glow green.

"What the-?"

Usagi, though she had control over her gamma-radiated transformation, loath to use its one advantage. She could use a telepathic blast or other mental or magical attack on Nappa, but there was something primal and sensual about simply beating the stuff out of one's opponent. Maybe Usagi should have used her assassin skills from the start, but she wanted to face death in the open with honor.

As soon as Usagi's eyes glowed, she began to increase her mass and size. Her muscles began to become more apparent, as her skin and hair color began to change to the color green (light green for skin color, dark green for hair color). All this was a result of an adventure in the trans-dimensional realm known as "the Rifts", where she was used as part of a project involving gamma radiation. Now, whenever she is angry, Usagi can become a green-skinned Amazon.

"Usagi SMASH!" Usagi said, as she broke free from Nappa's embrace. Inwardly, she chuckled at her usage of her lexicon. Thanks to years of practice, she kept her normal range of intelligence, but she sometimes like to play the role of the barbarian.

"What manner of creature are YOU!" Nappa said, as he tried to fend off the blows. While the so-called "Usagi-Hulk" was barely faster than Nappa, she was a lot stronger than the Sayajin.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

"ARRRRGH!"

"You say you like rough? Me like rough, too!" Usagi-Hulk said, as she used her legs to scissor Nappa's waist…

CRACK!

Nappa, as he crawled towards Vegeta, who was still in the middle of the fight with Goku, begged for Vegeta's help.

"Help me, Vegeta…"

"Humph! Useless!"

ZAP!

Vegeta used one of his energy attacks to atomize his companion.

"No!" Usagi-Hulk said in horror. She was hoping that Nappa could be put in the position where he could later reform.

"How could you do that to your friend?" Goku demanded.

"A Sayajin lives and dies in battle, you should know that Kakkarot!"

"My name is Goku, and you will be stopped!"

"I don't think so," Vegeta said, as he took a spheroid. "Let's see how you deal with a TRUE Sayajin."

Once Vegeta threw the sphere into the air, it exploded into an artificial moon. "Soon, you will face the wraith of Ooruzu Vegeta!"

"Oh, no…" Usagi-Hulk said. Already, she could feel the effects that the "moon" was creating.

It happened when the Z Warriors faced Turlus. When the Sayajin created an artificial moon, not only was Gohan affected, but Bulma, Krillan and Usagi were affected by it as well. Both Gohan and (to her embarrassment) Bulma went Oozaru, which was the giant monkey form of the Sayajins, while Krillan and Usagi became increasingly aggressive. It took weeks to get over that experience, and it took another few weeks to come up with a remedy. Relying on her Bene Gesserit training, as well as from many other sources, Usagi fought to control her base natural, and shared the results to others (Bulma had her tail removed, but it had long since regenerated).

"Usagi-?" Krillan asked with worry.

"Just…stay calm," Usagi said, as she felt her anger rising. She knew that if she looses control over her emotions, she would Hulk-out even more…and loose her intellect in the process. So, just in case, she reverted back to NORMAL.

"There 's only ONE monkey to deal with, right Gohan?"

"Right!" Gohan replied, as he puts on a special pair of goggles that Bulma made for herself and Gohan.

"I'll take care of Piccolo, you two help Goku deal with Vegeta."

"Right!"

"You win this one, Kakkarot, but there are other Dragonballs out there," Vegeta said, as he limped into his space pod. Shortly there after, Vegeta left Earth.

"How could you let him go, Goku?" asked Krillan.

"Because we defeated him," Goku replied. "OW!"

"Hold still, Go-chan," Usagi said, as she applied her healing techniques. The remaining Z Warriors were able to work as a team to stop Ooruzu Vegeta in his tracks…and it did help that Goku used his Kaioken technique to increase his power by a factor of ten (Usagi's training method allowed Goku to do so rapidly and safely). "I mean, honestly, you forget what I have taught you?"

"I know, I know. 'Fight smarter, not harder.' Sheesh! I don't need to be babied, you know."

"Well, I go the Dragonballs," Bulma said, as she and Yajirobe came into the picture. "I guess we really don't need them, now."

"So I went through heck for nothing!" said Yajirobe, as he lamented over the fact that he was filthy.

"Hey, at least you're getting some exercise!"

"Guys, we need to make sure that Vegeta doesn't get his hands on the Namekian Dragonballs," Piccolo said. And then he told the group that how the Nameks created the Dragonballs, and where to find them.

"So, we get these balls, and raise our friends back from the dead?" asked Goku.

"Sure, why not?"

"Usagi, what can we do?" asked Goku.

"We store away our dormant Dragonballs away for now. If we need to, we can activate them if we need to. Besides, I don't know what will happen if Shen Long gets called early."

"You're right, Usagi," Krillan said. "I wouldn't want to face an upset dragon."

"Me neither," Gohan said.

"So, how are we going to get there?" asked Goku.

A little while later, at the Capsule Corporation…

"Oh, do you have to take him?" asked Mrs. Briefs. "He's kinda cute to be around with."

"Thumper has to come," Usagi said, who was glad to be back to normal. "But don't worry, he'll be back shortly. Come, Thumper!"

"Yi-OW!" the cabbit said happily.

With the preparations made, Goku, Usagi, Bulma, Krillan, Gohan (who used the "I can learn about space while on the road" excuse), and Piccolo boarded Thumper and took off for Namek. Thumper was able to reconfigure the ship's environment for the purpose of training, so that when the Z Warriors run into Vegeta next time, they will be more that ready. Unknown to the group, they were about to meet the real threat…and his name was FRIEZA.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: There are other crossover elements to this story, and they will show up soon. However, I can make some last minute changes, so if you want someone from another anime/manga (Japanese or otherwise) to show up, let me know ASAP. Thanks.**


	3. Part 3

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Monkey and the Dragon 3 – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Dragonball" and "Dragonball Z/GT", and other genres belong to their belong respective owners.**

**Note: This is a crossover story.**

**Special note: This story, though it will have lots of "flashbacks", takes place long after "Sailor Moon: Guardian of the Force".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

Omega Shen Long decided to test this strange, by creating an energy barrier that could flatten the girl.

"I will destroy you!" yelled the evil Dragonball, as he increased his power.

Vegeta, the Saiyajin Prince smirked.

"He doesn't know what he's about to get himself into!" Vegeta said, as his mind takes him back to when he witnessed that insufferable female's tenacity first hand…

FLASHBACK!

With everyone on board Thumper the Cabbit's ship form, preparations were to be made. While Goku, Gohan, Krillan and Piccolo trained, Bulma and Usagi worked on various projects and formulated various plans. Thumper was easily the fastest thing in space, so getting to Namek would not be a problem. However, thanks to the technology "acquired" from the Sayajin invaders, there was a good possibility that trouble would soon be upon them.

"You think we'll get out of this, Usagi?" asked Bulma.

"Sure. The question is 'how'," Usagi replied, as she made adjustments on a few gadgets. "Now remember, once we get to Namek, Piccolo will ask the natives about the Dragonballs."

"You're sure about that? I mean, he's not exactly 'Mr. Congeniality', you know."

"I know, which is why we go to our back-up plan."

"Which is-?"

"You and Gohan will track the Dragonballs, while the rest of us deal in damage control. Hopefully, we won't have any problems with either plans."

Unfortunately, they did have a problem.

"So, little Vegeta has turned 'renegade'?" asked Freeza. While short in stature, this being exuded power incarnate.

"Yes, my lord," said Zarbon, Freeza's handsome right-hand man. "However, we can still obtain what he is looking for."

"Ah yes, these 'Dragonballs'. Once I have them, I will be immortal!"

"Of course, Lord Freeza."

Thumper makes it to Namek before anyone else, though not without a few hitches. Usagi, being more experienced in space, easily avoided a few not-so friendly aliens. Nevertheless, the Z Warriors were glad to have made it to Namek before anyone else. And, with Piccolo's help, they track down Guru, the chief Namek. Of course, that didn't go according to plan.

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here," said Nail angrily. It was no secret that Piccolo's previous incarnation and Nail had been rivals in the past.

"I'm not here to fight you…but if a fight you want to have…"

"Piccolo, please," Goku admonished. "As much as I enjoy a good fight, we don't have time for this."

"He's right," said Usagi. "Sir, we need access to your Dragonballs so that we can bring back our friends. And, we believe dark forces are on their way to retrieve them for their own nefarious selves."

"I see," said Guru. "Come, child."

Tentatively, Usagi stepped forward.

"Let me have a look at you."

With Usagi stepping forward, Guru touched her temples. This almost reminded Usagi of a Vulcan mind meld.

Suddenly, Usagi's awareness spiked. Everything around her was a lot more focused.

"There," Guru said. "You are more balanced than ever before. And I believe you."

"Wow, thank you sir," Usagi said. I wonder what he meant by being more "balanced"…

After Guru awakened everyone's potential, he sent his apprentice Dende to assist Bulma and Gohan in their search for the Namekian Dragonballs. The rest of the Z Warriors prepared themselves for the arrival of Vegeta…and Freeza.

First, there was Vegeta, though it wasn't the Z Warriors he had to worry about…

"Arrgh!" the Sayajin Prince yelled, as Zarbon pummeled him into submission. Zarbon's "monster form" was bigger and meaner.

"Little man, I don't think you figured out your limitations yet," Zarbon mocked.

WHISH!

"What the-?" Zarbon began, as something fast was about to ram him…

BLAM!

Zarbon went through several mountains before stopping. Vegeta looked up.

"Who-?"

"Come with me if you want to live," Usagi said, as she lent an out-stretched hand. While the other Z Fighters were dealing with the mercenary Ginyu Force, who had just arrived on Namek with Freeza, Usagi was searching for the Sayajin Prince. Ever since Vegeta fought the Z Warriors, Usagi felt something odd about him. It was after taking a peek in his future that she knew that Vegeta would become important in her life, as well as the lives of others. "Well?"

"I don't need YOUR help, woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"Suit yourself. But here, catch."

Vegeta caught a bean.

"What's THIS?"

"It's a senzu bean. Eat it, and you'll be healed up."

"Yeah, right!"

"Suit yourself. But I got to go."

"Where are you going?"

"How dare you!" yelled Zarbon, as he rushed forward.

"That's where. Be seeing you!" Usagi said, as she rushed towards Zarbon, eyes blazing green.

BOOM!

What Garu did to Usagi was simple. Usagi can no longer "Hulk-out", but she can still access that level of power. In other words, Usagi can increase her strength, with the ability to lift up to 60 tons from a baseline of 2 tons. But, she's not quite there yet. At any rate, thanks to Guru, she was definitely taller, stronger and physically "toned".

"You will pay for your insolence, witch!" Zarbon yelled.

Usagi performed a "See Aura" psychic scan on Zarbon.

Let's see, Usagi thought to herself. Strength and skill are within my range. Threat level: minimal. Conclusion: it's kick butt time!

"YAAAAAAAA!" Zarbon roared as he swung his punches.

Usagi blocked and parried his blows, while delivering some blows of her own.

SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!

The art of Jeet Kune Do allowed Usagi to flow with her opponent's actions. Why block, parry and strike as separate moves, when you can accomplish the same thing in one action? In this case, Usagi broke Zarbon's arm, twisted it and removed it from the shoulder joint, thus turning his arm into a dangling piece of flesh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Zarbon yelled, while cradling his now useless arm.

Knowing that her enemy will regenerate quickly, Usagi quickly used her middle and index fingers together to poke into various points of Zarbon's body. Soon enough, Zarbon regenerated his body.

"YOU…ARE…DEAD!" Zarbon yelled.

"Huh, you FIRST," Usagi replied.

While performing the "See Aura" reading, Usagi was examining Zarbon's chi lines, determining how he regulated his body's energy. The Hakuto no Ken specialized in manipulated pressure points, but it was not always applicable for different species of creatures. The less human, the more useless these techniques become. However, what Usagi used was a modification of sorts. Instead of focusing on the pressure points of the body, Usagi focused on the how the chi lines flowed. What she did was attack the junction points of Zarbon's chi lines. The results?

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop-!

"What's happening to me?" Zarbon cried, as his body began to boil from within.

"I just created a feedback loop within your body. Have a nice AFTER-life…"

POP!

Zarbon's body exploded into a fine mess. Even Vegeta was stunned.

"Un…unbelievable!" Vegeta exclaimed. While the Sayajin Prince was ruthless, it was the ruthlessness of Usagi that stunned even HIM.

"I got to go. Sorry about the mess. 'Bye!"

And off Usagi goes.

On one hand, Vegeta was stunned. On the other hand…

"I…I think I'm in LOVE!"

Vegeta may have found the perfect mate.

Later…

"And now, we are here," Piccolo says, as he and his allies stand before Freeza. He looks over to Usagi for support. Even though he and Nail were forced to merge to protect the rest of the Namekans, it wasn't enough to protect all them. Thankfully Usagi came back in time to throw her Dragon Slave at Freeza.

"Hey, you must be Freeza! Here's a present for ya!" Usagi said, as she opened her palm to reveal a small red sphere. Then, she tossed the ball at Freeza, and the formed her Armor of Thoth around the Namekan compund.

"What-?"

Then, the world went white.

When the smoke cleared, Freeza was on his back in a huge crater, busted up from the blast.

"Usagi, are you okay?" Krillan said, as he came up beyond her.

"I'm fine. See if Piccolo and the others are okay," Usagi replied. Then she checked out her hair. "Darn! I was hoping that it wouldn't go white on me again!"

Usagi didn't want to risk using the full effects of the Dragon Slave. If she does, then she risks releasing the so-called "Lord of Nightmares" who WILL end the universe.

"Fools!" Freeza said as he slowly stood up. "It will take more than that to stop ME."

With that, Freeza began to glow. While the attack warded off Freeza, all it did was force him to evolve into his ultimate form. It was then that Vegeta, now healed from both his fights with Zarbon and the Ginyu Force, decided to take on the alien tyrant.

BLAM!

"Am I suppose to be impressed?" asked Freeza, as he shrugged off the blow.

"You will pay for your crimes against the planet Vegeta!" Vegeta said, as he increased his energy. "I will be the legendary Super Sayajin!"

While Vegeta fought Freeza, Goku comes from the rear, having retrieved his son Gohan, Dende and Bulma. It was a good thing that Bulma figured out that Captian Ginyu was trading bodies after it became apparent that Goku was possessed. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with her, but her personal force field (a device she and Usagi were working on during the trip to Namek) prevented that from happening.

"Guys, we got…the…Dragon-" began Bulma, as she observed the massive level of damage before her. "My goodness!"

"Goku, you're here!" said Krillan.

"Yeah," Goku said, as he observed Freeza. He knew he would have a tough battle ahead of him. Soon enough, he was right. Freeza defeated and humiliated Vegeta. But before he could finish him off, Usagi lanced Freeza hand with a Moon Crescent Beam.

Zap!

"OW!" Freeza said, as he nursed his hand. Then, he turned to the source of the trouble. "What? How dare you, you annoying little creature!"

"Goku, kick this guys arse," Usagi said, as she went over to check on Vegeta. "The rest of you guys get everyone clear."

"But Dad might need me," said Gohan.

"Do what Usagi say," Goku said. Then he turned to his comrades. "Well? Get going!"

"Right!"

"So, you want to fight me? So be it." Freeza said, as the two went at it.

The fight between Freeza and Goku was intense. Each one moved faster than the blink of an eye, and each blow was delivering forces that shock the planet. However, even after increasing his power by a factor of twenty, he still didn't think that it would be enough. So, with no choice in the matter, Goku began to summon a Spirit Bomb. But he needed time to form it. Taking cues from Goku's predicament, Piccolo and Krillan threw several energy blasts at Freeza. Unfortunately, Freeza retaliated by literally breaking these two down. Still, enough time had passed that Goku was able to launch his Spirit Bomb.

"Piccolo! Krillan! Get out of the way!" Goku yelled.

"We're…on it," Krillan yelled, as he helped a now unconscious Piccolo out of the area.

Goku made sure that Usagi and Vegeta was okay.

"Hit the deck!" Goku yelled.

"No. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!" yelled Freeza, as he desperately tried to hold the Spirit Bomb at bay.

BOOM!

A few minutes, everyone crawled from where they took cover.

"Goku, you think Freeza's gone?" asked Krillan.

"Maybe," Goku replied. "I don't sense his presence."

"Looks like your plan worked," Piccolo said.

"Vegeta's still out of it," Usagi said, as she sat Vegeta down on a nearby rock. "But he'll be okay-"

ZAP!

"Urk!" Usagi said, as she began to fall forward.

"Usagi? USAGI!" Goku yelled, as he rushed to catch his adopted mother. Quickly he turned her over, and saw the gaping hole in her chest.

"Usagi, speak to me!"

"It feels weird," Usagi said, as her eyes began to glaze over.

"Don't worry, we can make it. Bulma! Get over here!"

"It's okay, Goku. Everyone dies…not everyone truly lives…"

And then, Usagi dies in Goku arms.

"Mother, please! Don't leave me!"

"There's nothing we can do now until we activate the Dragonballs, Goku," Krillan said with assurance.

"See how fragile you creatures are! Ha!"

Everyone turned to see Freeza. He was grinning evily."

Goku stood up, with his rage building.

"You can't get away with this! I won't let you. Yeearrrrrrrrrrrrrgh!"

The sky stormed and the planet quaked. His mass bulked up, while his eyes and hair changed colors. Now, with golden, spiky hair and green eyes, Goku turned towards Freeza. Freeza, in turn, stepped back in surprise. He was actually beginning to feel fear.

"Your time is DONE, Freeza!" Goku yelled, as he charged the tyrant.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! POW!

Each blow connected, causing great pain to Freeza.

"What…what ARE you?" Freeza asked.

"Ally to good…NIGHTMARE to YOU!"

And thus the final battle between hero and villain was on.

Later…

Usagi woke up to find herself outside the Capsule Corporation.

"Usagi, you're okay!" Bulma said, as she hugged her friend.

"What…what happened?" Usagi asked.

"Oh you should have seen it, Usagi," Krillan said.

"Yeah, Dad was awesome!" Gohan interjected.

Then, her friend went into detail how Goku evolved to a new form, called a "Super Sayajin". Then she was told how he defeated Freeza, but couldn't prevent the destruction of Namek.

"Man, that's something," Usagi said, as she rubbed her head.

"You…are awake," Vegeta said, as he looked at the woman who impressed. "I'm…glad."

"So am I. Where's Goku?"

"We don't know," said Krillan.

"Yi-ow," said Thumper sadly, as he hopped on Usagi's lap.

"Is Dad going to be alright?" asked Gohan.

Usagi looked up in the sky.

"Have faith, Gohan. Have faith."

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Monkey, and the Dragon - By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Ranma 1/2", "Dragonball Z/GT" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story takes place after "Sailor Moon: A Trek to the Stars".**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

* * *

Omega Shin Long wanted to test this new foe's capabilities. If she can pierce his defenses, then he REALLY had something to worry about. 

"What is she going to do?" asked Mirai Trunks.

"I'm not sure," Son Goten replies. "But I'm sure that she'll think of something."

Hzzzz-SNAP!

Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino puts away her lightsaber, and then looks at Omega's energy sphere, which covered the avatar of the Black Dragon Ball.

"Hmmm," Usagi mused, as she began to press her hands together. As she did so, Omega's barrier began to strain under some unseen force.

"What?" Omega exclaimed.

"Look!" said Pan.

Omega was straining to keep the barrier intact. Finally, he could keep it up any longer...

POP!

Omega huffed, as he laid his gaze up Usagi. She was still "acting" as if she was trying to collapse his barrier.

"Oh, stop it!" Omega roared.

"Well...I'm just trying make you feel better," Usagi smirked.

Bulma was looking at all this with amusement, remember how Usagi's enemies tend to underestimate her...

FLASHBACK!

At "Kami-sama's Place"...

"You can do it, Usagi!" Goku said with encouragement. This is second time that he was in the Room of Spirit and Time in preparation for the so-called "Cell Games". The first time was when he and his son Gohan trained together, and were able to achieve the first Super-Sayajin level without bleeding energy.

"I…I'm trying, Go-chan!" Usagi cried, as she continued to push her spirit. She remembered the day her friend Ken and his brother Raul had tore up a city in a fight to see who would be the Grandmaster in their deadly Art. But even they didn't know that there were even more techniques out there that could shake the pillars of Heaven.

"Usagi, we've known each other for years. You've always encouraged me to better myself mentally as well as physically. Please, you can do this for me."

"I…"

"Besides, you don't want to prove BULMA right."

"What? What did she say about me THIS time?"

Even though the two were good friends, Bulma and Usagi were rivals of sorts. It started back when they and Goku first met each other, during the very first search of the legendary Dragonballs. Bulma never had forgotten how Yamcha went after Usagi instead of her, or the fact that Usagi was more stylish than her. And while things have calmed down of sorts over the course of their friendship, there was still an underlying rivalry between the two.

"Oh, she said that you couldn't be better than you are right now."

"Oh, really? Well, we'll see about THAT."

With her mind set to prove Bulma wrong, Usagi tapped deeper into her soul. As Goku would say, it was a matter of need (not desire) that mattered the most. In this case, Usagi had the need to prove Bulma wrong.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Usagi yelled, as her eyes changed colors from blue to green.

Usagi's muscles and frame increased. Energy coalesced and danced around her.

"Yes, that's it!" Goku yelled. "You can do it!"

At that point, Usagi had achieved "Super-Saiyajin" status, even though she was not a true Saiyajin...a fact that Prince Vegeta always reminded her about.

Meanwhile, on the outside…

"You think Usagi will do it?" Yamcha asked, who was sore from the last minute training that Usagi made him do.

"Yeah, I think so," Krillan replied half-heartedly. He was still thinking about the beautiful Android 18.

"Don't worry, guys," said Mirai Trunks, who was still getting used to his long hair. "I KNOW she'll succeed."

"Feh, maybe," Bulma said, though, secretly, she wished her best friend well.

"I think so, too," said Gohan.

At the same time, the Namekan Piccolo was observing the sparring session between the Sayajin Prince Vegita and the Starfleet martial artist Ranma Saotome. The two were fighting in the air. Before, Vegita partnered with Ranma for a training session in the Room of Spirit and Time.

"Vacuum Blade Revised: WHIRLWIND BLADE!" Ranma yelled, as he released several dozen vacuum blades.

Vegita smirked. He knew that Ranma's attack would cut through his defenses, but he had one advantage.

He was a Sayajin.

Vegita moved fast enough to move out of the way, and end up behind Ranma. However, Ranma knew that Vegita would pull such a move. So, on pure instinct, Ranma back-fisted Vegita as he whipped himself backward.

BAM!

"Heh," Vegita replied, as he wiped the blood from his lip. "Not bad for a human. But you won't get a second chance."

"I don't expect it, either," Ranma said with a smirk.

And thus, the two continued to spar.

"Amazing set of friends, sir," Mr. Popo said. "Do you think we will be the monster Cell?"

"…"

"Piccolo?"

"Yeah, we might get out of this alive."

However, Piccolo wasn't really sure, even if they had their lucky "rabbit's foot".

The problem with Cell began a week ago.

It all started simple enough.

Both Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome were on leave from Starfleet, so they decided to go on an adventure for a while. With the decommissioning of the Enterprise-A, which occurred after the fiasco of the Khitomer Accords (in which renegades from the Federation, Q'onos and Romulus sought to assassinate the Klingon Chancellor), the two were allowed to go places. Ultimately, they wanted to find a way home, but Usagi wanted to visit her adopted son Son Goku of Chikyuu, which is the name of Goku's version of "Earth", which was located in a spatial anomaly, within the Milky Way Galaxy, that was a universe all of its own. Equally strange was the fact that itexisted in its own temporal zone. As a result, one day in normal space is one year on Chikyuu.

Besides, she has an old promise to keep.

"You don't have to come, Ranma," Usagi said, as she rechecked her instruments. "You could wait for me on Phaseworld while I take care of a personal matter."

"Look, if you have to fight some would-be world destroyer, I'll stay by your side. After all, I am your Knight."

Usagi looked at Ranma and smiled.

"I'm glad, Ranchan," Usagi said, as she held Ranma's cheek.

Ranma blushed slightly.

"So anyway," Ranma began. "You and Goku are close?"

"I should hope so," Usagi replied, as she steered Thumper the Cabbit within the eddy of time and space. "I raised the mansince childhood, Ranma. Here, we're almost there…"

Once Thumper entered normal space, the cabbit glided into Chikyuu's atmosphere.

"Where we going exactly?"

"Well, we're going to Master Roshi's place first. I want to see how that pervert is doing, and then we're going to see Goku and his family."

Meanwhile, down at the Kamehouse, Krillan the Monk was practicing his Art. Specifically, he wanted to increase the potency of his Kamehameha Wave for when the Androids come.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

As Krillan released his energy blast, an unidentified object went down to intercept it…

FZZZZ!

"Wha-?" said Krillan.

As the object headed towards Master Roshi's island, Krillan could make out something…

"Oh, ho!" smirked Master Roshi, as he got up from his lawn chair. "It looks like she actually came."

"Hey, it's Usagi!" Krillan exclaimed.

"I believe you dropped something, K-chan," Usagi said, as she landed on the beach, holding a ball of energy in her hand. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, boots and a pink baby-tee that said "Queen Bee".

"Uh…you can keep it."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she dissipated the ball of energy.

"Well, well, well," said Roshi, as he grinned lecherously. "You seem to, um, fill out that shirt of yours nicely. Heh."

"Well, well, well," Usagi replied. "You're just as perverted as ever."

Just then, Thumper streaks down to Roshi's island and hovers for a moment. Then, it disappears…and Thumper and Ranma appear.

"Geez, you could have warn me of crazy stunt, ya tomboy," Ranma said with annoyance.

"Hey, if you can be spontaneous, I can be as well," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, who's this, Usagi?" asked Krillan.

"This is…a friend of mine," Usagi said hesitantly. She was still sorting out her feelings on how she feels about Ranma.

"Oh. My name is Krillan," Krillan said, as he stuck out his hand.

"Ranma. Ranma Saotome," Ranma replied, as he shook Krillan's hand. "Usagi tells me you are having trouble-?"

"Yeah, you see…"

Krillan tells Ranma about two Androids who would one day destroy the world. He explains that a visitor from the future had come to their time to warn he and his friends about the coming danger. Now, having been warned, everyone is training hard, so that they can have a fighting chance at victory.

"And we still have a year left to go," Krillan concluded.

"Well, I'm glad we came then," Usagi said. "Look, Ranma, you stay here. I got to make the rounds."

"You got to teach me about that 'Instant Transmission' thing," Ranma said. He knew that Usagi tends to keep things to herself. For example, she had just used the Instant Transmission to intercept Krillan's attack in front of him.

"If you want. Oh, here's something to keep you busy," Usagi said, as she made a hand gesture towards the ocean. Suddenly, a wave of water crashed on top of Ranma, activating his curse. "Ocean magic. Gotta love it. Ta!" Usagi said with a wink, as she disappeared.

"USAGI!" yelled Ranma-chan. Now what?

"HOOTCHA!" yelled Roshi, as he tried to "cop" a feel of Ranma-chan's chest.

"Get away from me, ya pervert!"

And so Usagi and Ranma begin their one-year stay on Chikyuu. Both Ranma and Usagi trained hard, particularly Ranma. After hear tales of the Z Warriors adventures, and seeing them trained, Ranma was more than determined to make a place for himself on this world of fighters.

"Ready, Go-chan?" Usagi said, as she adjusted her "Sailor Moon" costume.

"Sure," Goku replied, as he finished tying his boots. "Ready, squirt?"

"Yeah, Dad," Gohan replied, as he finished his breakfast.

"I got the equipment, Usagi," Ranma said, as he strapped on his pack. If they were to go after "Androids", then it may be possible to neutralize them without any difficulty.

"Goku, just come back safely," Chi-Chi said tearfully.

"Ah, don't worry," interjected the Ox King. "Goku and Gohan will be okay."

Usagi turned to Thumper the Cabbit, who was sad that he couldn't fight by his mistress' side.

"Now, you be a good cabbit and protect Chi-Chi, okay?" asked Usagi.

"Mew," Thumper replied sadly.

The assembled group left the Son residence, and was greeted by a determined Piccolo.

"Well, this is it," said Goku.

"Yeah," Piccolo replied.

All together, the assembled group rose into the air…and blinked out. They appeared miles later, flying overhead.

"Man, it's sure neat to fly," Ranma said to himself.

"It certainly is," Usagi said, as she performed barrel rolls. "Weeeeeee-"

"Knock it off, meatball head," Piccolo growled. "We have a serious matter to deal with."

"Beeee!" Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue.

Soon the flyers caught up to Krillan, who had just left Roshi's place. Soon after that, they made it to their destination: Pinball Island. There, waiting for them, was Tien, Yamcha, Bulma, and…Bulma's baby boy Trunks.

"Why hello, little one," Usagi said, as she tickled little Trunks' chin.

"Goo, goo, hee!" Trunks replied.

"Hey, whose the kid's father?" asked Krillan. "Yamcha?"

"Feh!" Yamcha replied. "Why don't you ask Bulma?"

"Oh, knock it off, Yamcha!" Bulma fumed.

"Yeah, you don't want to tick off Vegeta for messin' with his woman."

"VEGETA IS TRUNK'S FATHER?" Krillan yelled.

"Yeah, didn't you get the memo?" Usagi interjected.

"Hey! That's for your ears only, Usagi!" Bulma fumed.

"You KNOW I like to gossip…"

Girls! Ranma smirked, as he set up his equipment.

Using a Federation technology, Ranma hopes to pick up the presence of any advanced artificial intelligence in the vicinity.

"Hey, someone's coming!" yelled Gohan, as he pointed at the sky.

Sure enough, a craft came to the group.

"Well, well, well," said Yajirobee. "Usagi."

"Well, well, well," said Usagi. "Yajirobee."

"Are you two still at it?" asked Bulma.

"What happened?" asked Ranma. He wondered why Usagi couldn't stand the guy. Sure, he's arrogant…obnoxious…boring…but he's basically a nice guy.

"We don't want to talk about it!" Yajirobee and Usagi said in unison.

Ranma just rolls his eyes.

"Hey, what brings you here?" asked Goku.

"A gift from Corrin," Yajirobee said, as he tossed a bag into Goku's hands.

"Alright! Sinzu beans!"

"Hey, Goku," Usagi said. "Let me have one of those beans, so that I can catalog them for later."

"Sure!"

"Yeah, he figured that you guys might need it," Yajirobee says. "So…good luck."

And with that, Yajirobee turns to leave.

"Hey, where you are going?" asked Krillan.

"I'm getting the heck out here. So there!"

"Well, go on and get out of here!" yelled Bulma.

"Fine, I will."

And with that, Yajirobee leaves in his vehicle.

"Putz," Usagi said. She still couldn't believe what a jerk the wannabe samurai was…

BOOM!

"Dad, look!" yelled Gohan.

"Oh, no!" yelled Yamcha.

"Look!" yelled Krillan, as he pointed at the sky.

Everyone turned to see two specks flying down towards the ground.

"Where did they go?" Tien asked.

"I…I can't sense anything!" yelled Piccolo.

"Hmmm," Goku mused.

"Usagi!" yelled Ranma.

"I'm on it!" Usagi replied, as she began using her Tricorder that she took from Ranma's pack. "I'm getting some weird readings. There's some static, but I can compensate. Just give ten minutes."

"You do that, while the rest of us search on foot," said Piccolo.

"Gohan, see if Yajirobee is okay," said Goku. "The rest of you, come on!"

So, for the next ten minutes, the Z warriors scoured the City of Pinball Island, looking for androids. Meanwhile, Usagi fine-tuned her instruments, by focusing on the background rather than the target. She pinpointed where these "holes" were, and contacted Ranma.

Ranma, Usagi thought telepathically. The targets are at coordinates G09.

That's where Yamcha was heading! Ranma replied likewise. I'm on it!

"What happened?" asked Bulma, as she cradled Trunks.

"I think we found the androids…"

"Really?" Gohan interjected, who was tending to Yojirobee. "I better warn Dad!"

With that, Gohan took off.

"Uhh…"

"Just hold on, Yojirobee," said Usagi. "Just breathe steadily."

Even though Usagi couldn't stand the samurai, she wouldn't want him to get hurt. Besides, whom can she brag to after completing a significant accomplishment?

Meanwhile, Ranma flew to where Yamcha was supposed to be.

"Where is that guy?" he mused to himself.

Then, he saw something that stopped him cold. There, below him, were two men, one of which was holding Yamcha by the neck.

Picking up speed, Ranma turned, flipped over and kicked the man holding Yamcha. It was enough force to knock the man over. His fat companion turned to the fallen man, not sure of what to do next.

"Yamcha, you okay?" Ranma asked, as he checked on his friend.

"Uhhhh…I think so…"

"That was quite a display, young man," said the fallen man. "But that will not help you the next time."

The man now stood. He wore a very ethnic outfit, had long hair and a bushy mustache, and a long, tall hat with the letters "RR" stenciled in white on a red background. His fat companion was dressed in a similar outfit, but wore a cap instead.

"Who…who are you people?" asked Ranma.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," said Goku, as the rest of the Z Warriors landed. Then, he noticed the symbol on the man's hat. "You're…you're…"

"That is right, Son Goku. I am Android 20 and my companion is Android 19, and we represent the late Red Ribbon Army."

For the next 48 hours, it was a tough battle for the Z Warriors. As predicted, Goku became ill, in spite Usagi best efforts to keep the virus at bay before the Androids showed up. From her analysis, Usagi deduced that Goku picked up the virus while in space. Unfortunately, the virus' insidious nature depended on her son going into "Super Sayajin" mode. Also, Goku being ill took Usagi out of the battle, so that she could speed up Goku's healing. Meanwhile, Vegeta, having recently become a Super Sayajin himself, took on Android 19, while the rest of the team, went after Android 20. Ranma correctly pointed out that it was stupid to not engage the Androids by overly relying upon either Goku or Vegeta simply because they could become Super Sayajins.

"Well, if you don't do something, then I will!" Ranma said, as he went after Android 20.

"We got to help him!" yelled Krillan.

"We will…after we see what this guy can do," Piccolo said with a smirk. Ever since Ranma arrived, he's been rubbed the wrong way.

"So, boy, you want to engage me?" asked Android 20. "I do owe you a beating, after all."

"Let's get something straight. My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of 'Anything Goes' martial arts…and I'm gonna kick yer arse!"

"Bring it on…BOY!"

Ranma went into 20's defenses, trying to gage his vulnerabilities. Being Sailor Moon's Knight, he's been slightly enhanced. Though, if the truth is to be known, the differences of his old self and his new self was slight. And at this point in his development, Ranma no longer needed to say the name of whatever technique his was applying, especially since it warned his opponents what he was up to. Besides, Ranma has long since revised his existing techniques, and made a few new ones.

Android 20 quickly blocked some of attacks, noting that Ranma was throwing 300+ punches a second. This had the effect of keeping Android 20 off-balance, but it was not enough to knock him out.

"You are good. However, I am better."

Android 20 managed to turned the tide, first by using his "laser vision", and then using a combination of kicks and punches. Ranma, though he felt them all, rolled with the attacks, thereby cutting their effects considerably.

"Had enough, fool

"Huff. Well," began Ranma. "Thanks for showing me yer weakness."

"What!"

"What's going on?" asked Krillan.

"At first," began Ranma, "I thought you might have been some sort of robot or something. But then, I read your aura. You're not just sucking up life energy, but, in a tiny way, you're giving off energy. You're a cyborg, right?"

"Heh. So, the boy knows something, eh? So what are you going to do about it?"

Ranma took out a Fifty-Yen piece from his shirt pocket

"Oh, just gonna make a withdrawal…so to speak."

One of the techniques that he was working on, before being kicked out of his home temporal nexus, was a way to drain energy for his opponents. Happosai, the Grandmaster of Anything Goes Martial Arts, was either lying or was mistaken when he indicated that Ranma could not master the Happo-Yen Shiatsu technique. After hanging out with Usagi for a number of years, either as a member of Starfleet or as an adventurer in some far-off dimension, he finally perfected a way to utilize this energy-draining technique without becoming a leech. Simply put, he used the 50-Yen piece as a focus to draw in energy directly. So…

Android 20 looked at Ranma, as Ranma began to glow. Suddenly, he began to feel weaker…

"What is…happening to me?" Android 20 demanded.

"You should know, you know," Ranma smirked. "After all, you do it all the time!"

"Impossible!" Piccolo said. "He's…draining the android!"

"Alright!"

"Yeah!"

"We CAN win this thing!"

"Go Ranma!"

"I will not be beaten yet!" said Android 20, as he suddenly took off.

"Hey!" yelled Vegeta, as he dusted himself from his fight between himself and Android 19. "I'm the one who's a Super Sayajin!"

"Well, you still have a chance to prove yourself, eh wot?" Ranma smirked, as he put away his coin.

"You'll get yours after I deal with Android 20!" Vegeta yelled, as he took off after the android.

"Yeah, right!"

"We got to go after them!" yelled Piccolo.

And thus, the Z Warriors gave in to the chase.

Meanwhile, Usagi tended to her son's welfare. If her healing techniques work, the antidote should work within a day's time.

A short time later, the Z Warriors ran into Trunks, Bulma, Yajirobee…and Mirai Trunks. Somehow, Mirai Trunks had arrived just in time to prevent Android 20, who turned out to be the late Dr. Gero, the creator of the Androids, from causing his family harm.

"Looks like this is the end of the line!" smirked Yamcha.

"Really? After I release Android 17 and 18, you won't feel so cocky!"

"WHAT?"

Mirai Trunks confirmed Dr. Gero's words. Android 19 and 20 were "red herrings" to the REAL threat to the world.

"We got to stop Gero from activating them!" yelled Trunks.

And so the Z Warriors tracked Gero down to his lab. Unfortunately, because of some missteps by Trunks, who accidentally blew up Dr. Gero's lab, the explosion released Android 17 and Android 18. What was not mentioned was a THIRD android…Android 16.

"Well, look what we have here?" said the male Android 17.

"It looks like we have company," the female Android 18 replied. "UNWANTED company."

Android 16, a rather large, Western-looking male (who wore a red Mohawk hairstyle) said nothing.

"You are nothing! I am a Sayajin Prince! If I can defeat that demented Gero, I can defeat you bucket of bolts!"

Ranma took stock of the situation.

These guys are different, Ranma thought to himself. Definitely cyborgs…well except for the big guy.

Vegeta took the initiative, and fought the female, blond Android 18. Vegeta, in spite of being a Super Sayajin, was having no advantage.

"Tell me, little man," 18 began, as she pummeled into the Sayajin Prince. "Is this good for you as it is for me?"

Before Vegeta could respond, 18 slammed Vegeta into the ground.

"Father, no!" Mirai Trunks roared, as he flew into 18, with sword raised in the air.

18 casually turned around and blasted the Trunks out of the sky.

"How-?" Trunks wondered, as he began to loose consciousness.

Ranma frowned. He quickly used his sensor to examine 18 more closely.

Oh, no! Ranma thought to himself. I got to warn-

"Get them!" Piccolo said, as the Z Warriors charged the Androids.

Oh, hell!

Usagi, taking a break from tending to Goku, when she received a mental picture of Ranma is a world of pain.

"RANMA!"

"What is it, Usagi?" Yamcha asked, who had accompanied Usagi to Master Roshi's place to attend to Goku's illness.

"Ranma and the others are in trouble. We got to help them!"

"But-"

"COME ON! Roshi, we'll be right back!"

Usagi grabbed Yamcha and Instant Teleported to Ranma's location…

When they got there, they saw a scene of destruction. Bodies were strewn all over the place.

"Oh, no! They're dead!" yelled Yamcha.

"Relax, they're okay," Usagi said, as she calmed down. Her friends were alive and functioning, and that's all that matter. She came across the prone body of the female Ranma-chan, who was slowly coming to.

"Aw, man…"

"Ranma, you okay?"

"Yeah, ow…"

Ranma-chan told Usagi what had happened after Goku had gotten sick. Worse, both Android 17 and 18 used the same energy frequency, as did Usagi.

"Crap," Usagi said. "Gero must have programmed these Androids based upon my own bio-statistics."

"Which is why my sword couldn't make a dent into her hide," Trunks said, as he got up.

"That's right," Usagi said, as she remembered Trunks telling her that her "Silver Millennium crystal was imbedded into the hilt of his sword. Unfortunately, it meant that something had happened to Usagi for such a jewel to be used in such a manner.

Mirai Trunks came from a possible future where Goku died, and the Z Fighters, including Ranma Saotome, had died fighting Gero's androids. Usagi, on the other hand, received a much devastating fate. Android 18, in an act of cruelty, removed Usagi's eyes, rendering permanently blind. In the years following that event, Usagi worked the forge, based upon the teachings she received the Asgardian dwarves. If neither she nor Gohan could stop the Androids, then an alternative had to be made. So while Gohan trained Trunks in secret, Usagi created a holy weapon that would be effective against Gero's creation. Being blind hindered her somewhat, but the weapon she created was unbreakable, and could cut anything except those with a good heart. Bulma found her best friend dead at her workbench, having successfully transferred a fragment of her essence into "The Sword of Serenity". Usagi would be buried where her adopted son Goku was also buried. Unfortunately, as it was discovered both Android 18 and 17 possessed ambient Silver Millennium energy, which enhanced their aura against the sword.

What no one knew at the time was that by traveling back into time, Trunks would cause a ripple effect across the space/time continuum. If successful, Trunks would insure that a future Usagi Tsukino would intervene in Mirai Trunks temporal loci by preventing HIS Gohan's untimely death at the hands of HIS Android 18 and 17. For now, though, Mirai Trunks must stop the "present" Android 17 and 18 (and now Android 16) from wreaking havoc on an unsuspecting world.

"So, what are we going to do, Usagi?" asked Trunks.

Usagi looked at Ranma, and Ranma simply nodded.

"We train."

Sometime later…

Usagi Tsukino, Ranma Saotome and the rest of the Z Fighters of the planet "Chikyuu" gathered together at "Kami's Place". Being something of a "ki" expert, Ranma was impressed with what he felt. He wished that he could have met Kami, before Piccolo had merged with the Earth guardian. Right now, it was decided groups of two would take turn in using the Hyperbolic Time chamber, a place where one day outside can equal one year within. As to who gets to use it first, Vegeta and Trunks would be the first to use it.

"Have fun you two!" said Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot!" Vegeta replied, as he and Trunks entered the chamber.

"Alright, listen up," Piccolo began. "While the chamber is being used, we have two problems."

"Well, we know about the Androids," Usagi said, as she stared up into the sky, before turning towards the Namek. "So, what's the other problem?"

"There is…something out there draining the life out of people."

"Oh?"

Piccolo told the assembled group that Kami had sensed and perceived a menace that was terrorizing the countryside. Plus, there was still the problems concerning Gero's androids. So, instead of waiting around, Ranma, Sailor Moon, Piccolo, Krillan, Tien, Yamcha and Chaozu split into two teams. Unfortunately, Piccolo's group, which also consisted of Ranma, Yamcha and Chaozu, ran into...

BOOM!

"Bwah-hahahahahaha!" yelled this lizard, humanoid-like creature, as he lowered his outstretched hands.

"CELL!" yelled Piccolo, as he recovered from the blast. "You won't get away with your reign of terror!"

"I beg to differ, Namek," the android responded. "All you and your little friends can do is stave off the inevitable."

Then, Cell felt cuts all over its body.

"WHAT-!" Cell exclaimed as it saw its tail fall limp to the ground. "Who-?"

"Me," Ranma replied, as he became visible again. Even though he had promised to seal away the Saotome Forbidden Techniques, Ranma rather face this slight to his honor rather than let more people die. "Was that good enough for you?"

"Why you little brat!" Cell roared, as he went right after the martial artist.

"What are we going to do?" Chaozu asked Piccolo.

"Yeah!" said Yamcha.

"You two make sure that the civilians are out of harm's way," Piccolo replied. "Get going!"

And with that, Piccolo delivered a flying kick to intercept the menace.

POW!

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Tien and Krillan had tracked down the androids 16, 17 and 18, as they made their way first to Goku's house and then to Roshi's.

"We should go after them!" Tien said impatiently.

"Actually, I kinda like being back here," Krillan replied.

Moon had cast the "Eye of the Eagle" spell on herself, so that she could have telescopic-like vision.

"Patients, gentlemen," Moon replied, as she pressed a few buttons on her mini-computer. "We are here to observe, not to fight."

"I hate this waiting," Tien replied. "Besides, don't you have magic abilities or something?"

"I have many abilities, Tien-chan, but I need to know EXACTLY what we are dealing with. According to Trunks, I was defeated by the Androids because Dr. Gero was able to incorporate MY energy patterns into his designs. That's how they were able to withstand 'The Sword of Serenity'. We got to think smarter than that."

"I guess you're right," Krillan said.

"Besides, with this readings that I am relaying to Bulma, we might be able to find a weakness-"

BOOM!

"Damn!" Moon shouted, as she dropped her equipment. "Come on!"

"What's happening?" yelled Krillan, as he took off after Moon.

"The Androids are threatening civilians!"

"Wait for me!" yelled Tien.

For the next 24 hours, a two-front war took place. While one group was fighting Cell, the other group was fighting the Androids. Moon would learn that the Androids were equipped with an "anti-magic aura", hindering even her potent Sailor Senshi powers. Moon faired better than expected, being a more experienced fighter than the rest of the Z Warriors.

"Why won't you go down!" yelled Android 18, as she hovered over the fallen Sailor Moon. As blood trickled from her lips, Moon rose. She could see the prone bodies of her allies from afar.

"Because…because…because you are trying to kill my son Goku…YOU WITCH!"

She needed to teach this woman a lesson for attacking her friends and family. She needed to do so NOW…

Moon's rage grew, as she drew in the ambient energy around her. From space, the ambient energies from where the Moon once orbited began to coalesce and pour into Moon's very being. Her magic may be useless, but what she was about to do did not rely on "mana".

"Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" Moon roared, as she released her biggest "Kamehameha Wave" yet.

"YAAAAAAAAAH-!" Android 18 yelled, as she shielded her self.

"18!" 17 yelled, as he went to move 18 out of harms way.

"No-!" Moon yelled, as she collapsed with exhaustion.

Meanwhile, Android 16 was busy playing with a pet bird to really care about the fight.

"YOU!" 18 yelled. "You will pay for that!"

"I don't THINK so," said a voice.

"Piccolo…?" Krillan struggled to say.

"So, you want to interfere, Namek?" 17 sneered. "Fine. I'm itching for a second round.

"Usagi? USAGI!"

Moon turned towards the source of the one who called her name.

"Ranma?"

"Yeah. We lost track of Cell, so we wanted to check up on you guys."

"I'm sorry for failing you guys."

"Hey, the war is far from over. Come. Let's go back to Kami's place. The rest of the crew can take over from here."

And with that, Ranma Saotome took Sailor Moon into his arms, and flew away. He knew that Chaozu had senzu beans on him, so the Krillan and Tien will be fine.

Over the next few days, the Z Warriors took turns training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Once Cell reached his "perfect" form, thanks to a tactical error on Vegeta's part, it really became imperative that those who could fight had to train hard. It was a good thing that Cell declared a temporary cease-fire, in order to allow to prepare for the so-called "Cell Games". Once Goku and Gohan had completed their training, Vegeta went back into the training chamber for more training. This time, however, he took Ranma with him.

"But Father-" began Trunks.

"But NOTHING!" Vegeta sneered. "We had our quality time, so there!"

"Vegeta, you have to share the space," Goku said. "Everyone here should get a shot."

"Fine, fine. I'll take the fem-boy!" Vegeta replied, as he pointed to Ranma.

"Fine by me," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles. "You've been riding me ever since I got here. Bring it on!"

"Heh. You'll regret saying that, fem-boy!"

At the start of the one-year training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Ranma donned the Sayajin armor.

"You're ready, fem-boy?" Vegeta said, as he folded his arms. "I need something to hit."

Ranma, who was still trying to get used to the heavier gravity, stood his ground.

"Ready…shorty," Ranma smirked, as he got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see, fem-boy. We'll see."

A day later, outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber…

"I hope Ranma's okay," Usagi said, as she paced back and forth. She and Goku had just gotten back from celebrating Gohan's birthday, so now Goku will assist in his adoptive mother's training.

"It's okay, Usagi," Goku replied. "I have faith that Vegeta won't push things TOO far."

"…"

"Trust on this."

"If you say so, Goku."

Then the doors of the training area opens…

"Look," Mr. Popo, the caretaker of Kami's Lookout, said.

Vegeta, ever the proud Sayajin prince, strolls out.

"Well?" asked Goku.

"The fem-boy was…adequate. What he lacks in power, he made up in skill."

"Hey, you KNOW it wasn't THAT easy for you, shorty."

Coming out from behind was Ranma.

"Hey, guys."

"RANMA!" Usagi cried, as she hugged her long time friend. "Hey…you feel great?"

"Never been better," Ranma replied. "Got to hand to Vegeta. He certainly knows how to push a guy beyond his limits."

"What do you mean, Ran-chan?"

"Look at that tree over there," Ranma said, as he made a casual swipe at one of Mr. Popo's palm trees.

SWISH!

With using small amounts of ki, Ranma sliced the tree into ribbons.

"My poor palm tree!" Mr. Popo cried.

"Ranma!" Usagi admonished, as she prepared a revival spell. "Shame on you! Don't worry, Mr. Popo. I heal your tree."

"Hey, I only wanted to demonstrate my potency, ya know!"

"Wait a minute. You could only do stuff like that when you're in the throes of the Cat Fist!"

"Yeah, so?"

Usagi took a look at her friend's aura. It seemed cat-like.

"You…you…"

"Yes, I finally mastered the Cat Fist."

"But…how?"

"Thank Vegeta for being rough during training. It took a lot of need and will to use every bit of my arsenal…and then some. You know that I have a knack of beating stronger opponents when necessary."

"You did not beat me, fem-boy!" Vegeta interjected. "That was a lucky shot!"

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Humph!"  
"Well, I for one am glad you're okay," Usagi said, as she gave Ranma a peck on the cheek.

"I'm glad that you care, Usagi."

"Usagi, it's time to train," Goku said.

"Well, see you in a year," Usagi said, as she went inside the chamber with Goku.

"Good luck, Usagi!" Ranma said.

"I'm bored," Vegeta said. "Let's spar."

"Tomorrow," Ranma replied. "I'm going to Master Roshi's to relax. See ya!"

And with that, Ranma took to the sky proudly. He was a lot stronger, faster and tougher than he has ever been. Plus, he was able to come up with new techniques to boot. If he went back home now, he doubted that even his old rivals could keep up with him.

For now, he has one goal in mind: protect the Princess. Hopefully his training will pay off.

And now...

When the day of the Cell Games finally arrived, all were ready. All of the Z Fighters were ready, including Ranma and Usagi (who was in her Sailor Moon guise). Unfortunately, a professional showman named "Mr. Hercule" and his cronies showed up and made complete fools of them selves.

"I WILL POUND YOU TO THE GROUND!" yelled Hercule, as he delivered a series of blows.

POW!

SMACK!

"Heh," Ranma said, glad that the fake fighter was sent into a nearby cliff. "Maybe we can get serious for a change."

After Perfect Cell took care of Hercule, he invited Goku to the "mat".

"Come, let us begin."

"Let's," Goku replied, as he took a stance.

As the fight got underway, Gohan pointed out something.

"Why is Dad not taking the fight seriously?"

"You mean, he's not using all of his power?" asked Krillan.

"You don't think Goku spent two times in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for nothing, eh?"

"Eh, I guess not, Usagi."

Then, Goku and Perfect Cell stopped fighting.

"Let's get serious," Perfect Cell smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Goku replied.

Both fighters began to power up. Both of their auras grew bright, and shook the Earth itself.

"Wow!" Yamcha.

"Yep, Goku is an Ascended Sayajin," Krillan replied.

Perfect Cell began to trade blows with Goku at a level that was unbelievable. Each blow created a shock wave.

"What's going on?" Hercule cried. Even he began to believe that what he witnessed was very much real.

And then, Goku raised his hand.

"Cell, you win," Goku replied.

"What!"

Goku knew that he had reached an apex. It was time to go to Phase Two.

"You know, you win," Goku replied calmly. "I don't think I can beat you."

"Then I might as well destroy this planet now."

"However, I can offer to an alternative: my son Gohan."

"Really? Bring him forth."

Gohan nervously stepped forth.

"I'm not sure that I can, Dad."

"You can do it, Son."

And so the fight between Gohan and Perfect Cell begins. Unfortunately, Gohan's lack of confidence proved to be his undoing.

"Goku, you got to do something!" yelled Krillan.

"What?" asked Goku

"Goku, he lacks the confidence to get stronger," Piccolo exclaimed. "You should have known that!"

"Oh, no!" Goku exclaimed. "Krillan, get me the senzu beans!"

"Oh, no you don't!" said Perfect Cell, as he snatched the senzu beans after intercepting them. He was STILL at his physical peak.

"You can't beat us all, you know," Ranma said, ash he got into a loose stance.

"Oh, that can be remedied," replied P. Cell. Then, with a grunt, ten eggs began to shoot out of what's left of his tail.

"What the heck it that?" Yamcha asked.

Usagi performed a "See Aura" technique. Her eyes widened.

"Guys, hold on!" Usagi said, as she performed a series of hand gestures.

"Earth, hear my plea!"

"Grant thy allies renewed health, with the greatest source of fresh chi!"

All the Z Fighters felt a surge of energy coursing through their bodies. Very few of Usagi's friends knew of her magic abilities.

"WHAT?" P. Cell yelled. He never expected this.

"What's going on, Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Those 'things' are little versions of Cell."

"I don't know how you managed to do what you did, girl, but it won't help you!"

"Gohan, I know you can do it," Usagi said. Then, she touched her godson's forehead. She then showed a dark vision, where P. Cell stood victorious.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gohan cried.

Suddenly, Usagi was knocked off her feet, as Gohan's rage fueled his power. He was not about to let P. Cell do what he saw in his mind.

And thus, Son Gohan achieved the second Super-Sayajin level.

"Ah, now we have something here!" P. Cell said with a smirk.

"Yes, he did it!" Goku. "Guys, let's concentrate on these mini-Cells, while Gohan takes care of Perfect Cell."

With that, all the Z-Fighters fought hard. In spite of their size, each mini-Cell was almost as powerful as Perfect Cell. However, Usagi's spell allowed the Z Fighters to have a measurable increase of energy to sustain them.

"Fool! I am a Sayajin Prince. GATLIN GUN!"

"You can't get me! DESTRUCTO DISK!"

"Heh. SCREW BEAM!"

"Ha! MOKO TAKABISHA: PERFERCT!"

"Gohan, keep it up! Moon Crescent BEAM!"

With a fueled spirit, the Z Fighters continued to fight.

"Why aren't my children crushing these fools?" P. Cell wondered, as he felt himself a weakening by Gohan's onslaught.

"A rather interesting spell, Cell-chan,"Moon said, as she ducked and weaved. "My side is drawing energy from the biggest sources of chi on this planet. Guess what, Cell? You and your crew are it."

"How is, ugh, Gohan managing?" Yamcha asked.

"He's bleeding chi, too. But he's source of chi outstrips Cell's levels."

The battle eventually ended, with each mini-Cell being destroyed by a Z Fighter, leaving Perfect Cell by himself. Knowing this, Usagi cancelled the spell with the snap of her fingers.

POW!

With a punch in the stomach, P. Cell began to convulse.

"BLAH!"

Out popped the female Android 18. When that happened, Cell reverted back to his second stage.

"Nooooo! I won't let you win!"

And so Cell began to expand.

Oh, no you don't! Moon thought. She rushed towards Cell, phased into him and came out with…

"Hey! It's that Android 17!" Krillan proclaimed.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Usagi had expected Cell to decrease in size, but his instability was accelerating his energy levels.

"Oh, no!" exclaimed Gohan. "I failed and the Earth is going to die!"

"Don't worry son, it's going to be alright."

Goku went over to Cell, and prepared to use his Instant Transmission.

"Good-bye."

But before Goku left, Usagi touched her old friend.

"Mind if I hitched a ride?" Usagi asked, as she touched her friends mind.

"Wha-?"

ZAP!

And all three combatants were gone.

"Usagi? Usagi!" cried Ranma.

"DAD!" Gohan cried.

"GOKU!" cried Krillan.

In the space where the old planet Namek once existed…

Goku,Moon and Cell were teleported among a throng of asteroids. Moon immediately switched to her Cosmic Forge-made armor, and fed her life force to Goku, who was rendered unconscious by the vacuum of space.

I got to get us out of here!Moon thought, as she began to accelerate out of the area quickly…

BOOM!

"What is that?" King Kai asked himself, as he looked on.

ZAP!

Usagi managed to use the Instant Transmission to get to King Kai's small planet, with Goku in tow, at the last minute.

"King…Kai…"

And so Moon, too, joined the land of unconsciousness.

Meanwhile…

ZAP!

BLAM!

"Trunks!" Krillan cried, as his new friend went down for the count.

"You honestly think that you could defeat me?"

Perfect Cell had returned. Apparently, a single cell had survived from the explosion, and had mimic Goku's Instant Transmission technique. And like any Saiyajin, Cell was stronger than ever!

"Thanks to your friend Goku, I now know the Instant Transmission. But first, I have a planet to destroy!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Vegita, Gohan and Ranma yelled, as they began to blast P. Cell. Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha and Krillan began to join the fray.

And thus the battle continued. Alone, none of the Z-Fighters stood a chance. However, the apparent deaths of the heart and soul of their crew fueled their need to rid the universe of a terrible.

"You cannot stop me!" yelled P. Cell, as he fired off a Kamehameha Wave.

"This is for Usagi!" yelled Ranma, as he performed his Perfect Moko Takabisha.

"This is for Father!" yelled Gohan blasted Cell with his own Super Kamehameha Wave.

"This is for my son!" yelled Vegita, as he fired off hid Gatlin Gun.

"This for a warrior," Piccolo interjected, as he blasted cell with his Screw Beam.

"And this is for a friend!" Yamcha, Tien and Krillan yelled, as they all delivered their attacks.

The combined blast was enough to tear through P. Cell defenses…

"YEAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGH-!"

…And it was just enough to destroy the monster known as Cell completely.

Gohan looked into the sky.

"Father…"

"You sure you can't doing anything about it, King Kai?" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid not, Goku," King Kai responded. "The dimensional walls between the Otherworld and your world are too solidified to travel through right now. With you guys throwing around all that energy, the natural laws of the physical and spiritual worlds is a bit scrambled. I can't even contact anyone through that barrier! Sigh, at any rate, in a year, you can try to return home."

"Drat."

At the moment, Usagi was just getting up. She had overheard King Kai's proclamation about their situation. So, for now, she was stuck in Otherworld.

"Yawn Good morning Goku," Usagi said.

"Hey, Usagi! King Kai just-"

"I heard. I'm just wondering what we should do in the mean time."

"Well," King Kai began, "You can always train."

"Oh, that's right! But where can we train? Here?"

"Actually, I was thinking of visiting an old friend on the planet of the Grand Kai. You'll find lots of new training there."

"Well, Usagi?" asked Goku.

Usagi looked at her long time friend.

"Sure, why not? We can't do anything about it now."

And thus a new adventure begins.

Ranma would return to Earth to inform Starfleet of what had happened. However, thanks to the time difference, he would end up seeing Usagi again a few days later...

"I'm sorry about what happened to Usagi, sir," Ranma said, as he visited the home of the retiring Captain James T. Kirk, which was a large sailing vessel that was docked on the San Francisco Bay.

"Um, Mr. Saotome, there's something that you need to know-"

"No, it's my fault to allow her to sacrifice her life the way she did."

"But Ranma-"

"So I'm going to offer you my resignation-"

"Well, then, we should throw you a retirement party," said a familiar voice.

Ranma turned around, and saw-

"USAGI!"

"Hey, Ranma," Usagi said, as she ate her bag of poki sticks. She was dressed in shorts and a bikini top. She had just come from the boat's guest room.

Ranma ran to Usagi, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey! I'm eating here!"

"Um, sorry. I'm just glad to see you again. So...what have you been doing?"

"Training. You want to see?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Usagi sat her bag, and flexed...

FWOOSH!

Now, Usagi was nearly 6'5, and fully muscled (without being too much). Her spikey, blond hair was slightly longer, and her eyes were green.

"Wow," Ranma said, as he read Usagi's aura.

FWOOP!

Now Usagi was her normal, 5'11 self.

"Tell me about. After Cell blew up, Goku and I were trapped in a parallel dimensioncalled'Other World'. So, I trained with Goku to kill time. Once it was safe to do so, I came back here."

"So, when did you...?"

"Last night. I stayed overthe Captain's placeafter I learned that SOMEONE had locked me out of my place."

"Well...Ithought you had died, you know."

"Well, I'm touch that you cared, Ranchan," Usagisaid with a kiss on Ranma'sright cheek.

And then, the twonoticed something.

"Captain!" Usagi and Ranma exclaimed, as they ran to the side of the boat. When they got there, they see a wet James Kirk climbing back on board.

"The things I put up with," Kirk says. Apparently, Usagi's display of power had knocked Kirkliterally off his feet.

Meanwhile...

As for the rest of the Z Fighters, with Shen Long's inability to either contact Goku and Usagi or resurrect them, they assumed the worst. Gohan took the lost hard, but, strangely enough, Mirai Trunks assured everyone involved that Goku and Usagi will return someday. With that, Mirai Trunks returned to his proper space and time in his time machine…

WHISH!

Mirai Trunks returned to the same place where he originally left. As he got out of his time machine, he noticed a familiar face.

"Masters! I was successful."

"Congratulations, kid," Gohan said, as he shook his student's hand.

"I'm glad, Trunks," Usagi replied, as she hugged her student. "Come, your mother cooked up a feast for your return…"

As Trunks went inside the Briefs compound, he was greeted by the love of his life Usama. Usama was the fusion of Ranma's female side and Usagi, who had been found on the inter-dimensional slave pen when an older Usagi had visited Rifts Earth's Atlantis. After a brief rescue, Usagi took her to an Earth where Goku had died from an alien virus, and the Androids 18 and 17 began to dominate the planet. When Trunks was thirteen years old, Usagi had visited that world just in time to save Gohan's life vis-à-vis his resurrection. Together, the two fought the Android pair after a series of battles, while the two trained Mirai Trunks for his true calling: time traveling into the past. A year before Trunks made his journey into the past the Androids attacked his masters…and lost! Rather than destroying the two, Usagi and Bulma reprogrammed them, allowing the two to have " a conscious". Now they are well-adjusted people. In fact…

"There you are," Android 18 said with a smirk. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, hon," Gohan replied, as he hugged his wife. It's still hard to believe that she and her brother had killed him. "I just wanted to give Trunks a proper homecoming."

Before entering his mother's home, Trunks is greeted by the love of his life...

"So…" Usama Saotome began. Usama looks like Ranma's female form, but with pink hair. She was the result of a "fusion" mishap of Ranma and Usagi's personas, when Ranma and Usagi had merged to defeat a great foe. In the end, Usama was allowed to live as a unique person, and has been an adventurer ever since. It was only when she visited her "mother" on "alt-Chikyuu" that she met Mirai Trunks. The two hit it off, and, thus, the rest is history.

"So…" Trunks began likewise.

"Um, you want to talk after dinner, Trunks?"

"Um, sure. I would like that."

When everyone gathered in the dinning hall, Android 17 came out with a roast.

"Dinner's serve!" 17 said, as he brought the main course from the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved!" Trunks said.

"Me, too!" said Gohan.

"Humph!" said their respective girls.

"Dear, will you do the honors?" Bulma asked.

"Sure," 17 replied, as he began to cut the roast, while Bulma portioned out the rest of the food on the table.

Usagi was still amazed that Bulma and 17's mutual loneliness would attract each other to the other.

"I would like to propose a toast," Gohan said.

Everyone raised their glasses into the air.

"May this household be symbolic to the recovery of the Earth."

And with that, everyone sat down to eat.

**Tbc.**

**A/N: More to come. See you then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Monkey and the Dragon 5 – By DS Wynne **

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story**

**Special note: This story takes place after the events "Sailor Moon: A Trek to the Stars".**

* * *

**Part 5**

* * *

Omega Shin Long was speechless, when he realized that he was at a disadvange. Starfleet Captain Usagi Tsukino had successfuly pierced his defenses, and was looking straight into the representation of the Black Dragon Ball. 

"Anything ELSE, Mister?"

Son Goten was looking at Usagi, and was still impressed by her actions...even way back when he was a kid...

FLASHBACK!

It's been seven years since the infamous "Cell Games", as well as the disappearance of Son Goku and Usagi Tsukino. Son Gohan grows up to be a fine young man, as both a student of Orange Star High School and the mysterious "Saya-man". As Saya-man, Gohan protects the weak and helpless. Interestingly enough, Mr. Terry "Satan" Hercule's teenaged daughter Videl was trying to uncover his secret identity. But other than that, life's been good. Gohan has even been looking after his little brother Goten; he is surprised that his mother Chi-Chi would allow Goten to learn martial arts.

Meanwhile, at the Capsule Corporation, Bulma was working on some equipment in her lab, when she heard a beeping sound.

BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!

Bulma looked around before realizing that the source was Usagi's trans-dimensional communicator. It was created to allow access between Earth and King Kai's planet. After coming up with static, right after the Cell Games, the device was simply forgotten.

"Oh, now you're working?" Bulma admonished. Then, she activated the receiver.

"Bulma…we'll…be…returning…soon…SQAWK!"

"This is Bulma! Can you hear me?"

"We…can…"

Bulma quickly wrote down as much information as possible.

"See…you…soon…"

"We'll be waiting!"

"What's all this infernal racket, woman?" Vegeta the Sayajin Prince demanded, as he peeked his head inside Bulma's lab.

"If you want to know, Usagi and Goku are coming back!"

"What? Kakkarot and that woman is still alive? How?"

Bulma tells Vegeta what had just happened.

"Humph. So I'm NOT the last pure Sayajin after all…"

"We got to tell the others."

The next day, right outside the Capsule Corporation headquarters, a gathering was taken place. There was Krillin, Adnroid 18 and their daughter Marron, there was Yamcha, Tien, Chaozu, Master Roshi and Piccolo, the Briefs family and the Son family.

"I get to meet my dad?" asked Goten, who looked like a young Goku.

"You certainly will," Chi-Chi replied.

"Hey, guys, look!" yelled Krillan, who now grew out his hair.

Everyone looked up to see a shuttle of some sort coming down from the skies. It maneuvered its way to the landing port right near Capsule Corp. Once the engines whined to a halt, a side door opened out.

Two little girls ran outside, one being chased by another.

"Yay!" said one girl. "I win!"

"No fair!" said another.

Usagi was seen rushing out, trying to catch the two.

"Hoshiko! Aiko! Come back here!"

"Well, it looks like meatball head settled down," 18 smirked.

"But who's the father-?" Yamcha inquired.

"Dear, I need a hand!"

Then, to the shock of all, Son Goku steps down.

"WHAT?" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Heh, heh, heh," Roshi giggled. "It looks like Goku bagged another one."

"Mom, wait-!" Gohan began, who was confused about the situation.

"Hiya, Chi-Chi-!" Goku began.

"Don't you 'Hiya' ME, buster! How could you have an affair behind my back?"

"What are you talking about?"

Just before it got real ugly, Ranma Saotome steps out. He looks around and spots Hoshiko and Aiko.

"Hey, stop running around," Ranma says, as he runs to intercept the twins. "Gotcha!"

"Aw, Daddy," the twins say in unison.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she catches up to her husband and daughters. "I swear, they must have inherited their energy from you."

"I don't know about that, but they certainly inherited their looks from their mother."

"Ew! Mommy and Daddy are getting mushy again!" said Hoshiko."

"I know!" replied Aiko.

After seeing Ranma and Usagi kiss deeply, Goku's innocence was assured. And Chi-Chi had the good grace to be embarrassed.

BLUSH!

"Welcome back, Kakkarot," Vegeta said in his usual tough guy manner.

"Thanks Vegeta," Goku replied. "I'm glad to be back home to."

And wit that, Goku and Usagi' circle of friends and comrades embraced the lost ones.

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon: The Rabbit, the Dragon and the Monkey 6 - By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Dragonball Z/GT" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 6**

* * *

"That's IT!" roared Omega Shin Long. "I will not have any girl humilate me like...this...?"

Omega saw that Usagi was on a cell phone of some kind, positively ignoring the Black Dragonball like a parent would to a child.

"Hoshi? Hi. Yeah, I know that I'm suppose to meet you for lunch, but I'm going to be a bit late. No, I can deal with it. It's nothing."

"Wow, Mom," said Son Pan to Videl. "She must have a LOT of power to be nonchalant about her foe."

"Oh, she definitely has that," Videl replies, as she recalls seeing Usagi in action years ago...

FLASHBACK

It all started simple enough.

Goku was challenged to participate in the latest Bodoukai by Vegeta. Ranma, always interested in a challenge, wanted to join the fun. So, the rest of the Z Warriors decided to sign up for the tournament as well. So, after a week's worth of training, everyone signed up to participate in the tournament. Usagi stayed out of it to watch Hoshiko and Aiko, Ranma and her twin daughters.

The fights began as expected, mostly perceived as idiotic. And then the mysterious Spovovich and Yamu showed up, as did the equally mysterious Kabito and Shin. When Spopovich brutalized a girl named Videl Hercule, the daughter of "Mr. Satan", all bets were off. Goku was determined to find out was going on, as did the rest of the Z Warriors. However, Kabito and Shin forbade them from interfering. What they didn't take into account was that Usagi was already determining Spopovich and Yamu's threat level, and figured out that they were a threat. So, she quietly excused herself…and changed into Sailor Moon…

"Entering the ring is Kabito and the Saya-man!"

"Hey, that's Gohan!" exclaimed Pencil, who was a classmate of his.

"You're right!" Penn replied.

"Well, boy, show me what you got," Kabito, who towered over Gohan, said with a smirk.

"Sure," Gohan replied with a smirk as well. "Why not? HunnnnnnnnaaaaAAAARGH!"

Gohan reached Super Sayajin Two, making him the strongest ever.

"There!" yelled Spopovich. "Let's get him!"

Just as Spopovich and Yamu was about to jam an instrument of some sort into Gohan…

FLASH!

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

A beam of white energy engulfed the two.

"Uhhhhhh…" said Spopovich and Yamu, as they floated to the ground in a heap.

Everyone turned towards the person responsible.

"Wow," said Krillan.

"Heh," smirked Vegeta. Someone getting blasted always made his day.

"Hmmm," mused Piccolo. He knew that Usagi had gotten stronger, but he didn't know by how much.

As Sailor Moon lowered her out-stretched hand, she walked towards her fallen foe.

"How could…you…inter-" began Shin. He took one look at her told him not to say a word. Kabito wanted to say something, but the aura he felt from this mysterious female was something to behold.

"What…happened?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, I want to know that too," said Ranma, as he went to his wife. Moon had bent down to examine the men she downed.

"What's up?" asked Goku.

"These men were artificially enhanced…by magic," Moon replied, as she touched Spopovich's head. "Babbidi."

"What?" Gohan asked.

"That's the name I'm getting. Goku, we may have trouble on the horizon."

"How could you do this?" yelled Shin. "Now we don't know how to track down the wizard Babbidi from releasing his father's creation."

"First, no body hurts my grandson," Moon said. "And second, why is this 'Babbidi' so important?"

"It is he that has access to THE MONSTER…the monster known as Majin BUU."

A short time later...

After the assault on Gohan at the Tournament, the Saotome couple and the Z Fighters, with the Supreme Kai and his assistant Kibito, went after Yamu and Spopovich. In the meantime, the tournament continued onward with Android 18, the disguised Mirai Trunks and Goten (as "The Masked Fighter"), and Terry ("Mr. Satan") Hercule. Hercule's daughter Videl (who was getting emotionally close to Gohan) wanted to come with the group as well.

But…

"Videl, stay here," Moon said.

"But-" Videl protested.

"No, grandmother is right," said Gohan. "I…I don't want you to get hurt."

"Besides,"Moon began. "I need someone to watch over Hoshiko and Aiko for Ranma and I. I'll help you in your training if you do this for me."

While Videl didn't want to be reduced to the role of "babysitter", she knew, from what she saw of Moon's techniques, that she could learn a lot from Gohan's grandmother.

"Okay, Usagi. I'll stay. Gohan, be careful."

"You bet!"

And with that, everyone took off.

Eventually, the group tracked down Yamu and Spopvich to a field, where their prey met with three other people. Everyone hid from a vantage point from above.

"That small creature is the wizard Babbidi," Kai said. "He's the one who want to release his father's creation, Majin Buu."

"Well, let's get on with this," Vegeta said, as he was about to fly down to "greet" the wizard.

"Wait, you don't know what you are doing!"

"I know quite enough!"

Meanwhile, Moon was reading the auras of the people below.

Hmmm, Moon thought to herself. This Babbidi is a powerful wizard, but not someone we couldn't handle. It's the devil-looking person I'm worried about.

"Who are the others, Supreme Kai?" asked Goku.

"The thin one is Pui-Pui…and the large one with the horns is Debura. I'm surprised Babibidi was able to ensnare the King of the Demonworld."

"Wait, look!" Krillan said.

"So," Babibidi began. "You failed to get the energy I need?"

"But boss-" Spopovich began.

"But nothing. You FAILED."

With that, Babibidi raised his hand, and…

"No, boss! Noooooo-!"

BOOM!

And with that, Spopovich and Yamu blew up.

"Oh, no!" Moon said.

Just then, the one called Debura disappears…

"Guys, get down-!" Moon said, having sense an "Instant Transmission" technique being employed.

"HA!" Debura said, as he reappeared as he threw an energy blast at Kai's assistant Kibito.

BOOM!

"Oh, no!" Kai exclaimed.

Then, Debura turned towards Kai's companions.

"Ptui!"

Debora's spit landed on Krillan, Piccolo…and Usagi!

"Ranma-!" Moon began before she was petrified. She, like the other two, was now made of stone.

"USAGI!" Goku, Ranma and Gohan said together.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Debura mocked. "Did I do something wrong?"

SLICE!

"Wha-?" Debura said, as he found himself missing an arm.

"Let go of me, Goku!" Ranma demanded. He wanted to cut this guy to pieces for what he did to his wife.

"We will, but we need to make sure that Mom and the others are protected first!"

Ranma though about what Goku meant. If they begin their fight here and now, Usagi and the other's statues could get damaged.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Trust me on this one. Moon is family to me, I won't let anyone risk harming her further."

"But what are we going to do, Dad?" Gohan asked.

"What can we do?" Supreme Kai asked. "We got to be careful of Debura and the others."

"Careful nothing!" Vegeta yelled. "Let's get this over with!"

Debura, having grown a new arm, smirked.

"Impressive, little man. But if you want to fight me, follow me."

And with that, Ranma, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta followed Debura down below.

A short time later…

"Hey, Goten, check this out," Trunks said, as he took a look at the three statues that looked like his father's friends.

"Hey, she looks like Grandma!" Goten said.

Just then, the Usagi statue glowed.

"Huh!" Moon said, as she collapsed. Her "Moon Healing" powers managed to kick in.

"Grandma! Are you okay?"

"Never…been better. Help me up a second."

Moon took touched both Piccolo and Krillan with her hands. Soon, they were back to normal.

"Ohh…" Krillan said.

"What happened?" Piccolo asked.

"Apparently, we were petrified. It's a good thing that I knew Earth magic to undo it.

"So, now what?" Krillan asked.

BOOM!

Everything in the area blows apart. Immediately, the group sensed that something was wrong.

"Ranma!" Moon said. "That's it. Guys, lets go!"

"Krillan, keep these two occupied!" Piccolo said, as he took off as well.

"Man, why do I have to be a babysitter?"

"Hey, we can take care of ourselves!" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Goten replies.

Moon goes to where she could sense her husband. There lying on the ground was a bleeding Ranma.

"Ranma, I'm here," Moon said, as she landed next to him. "What happened?"

"Babibidi used Vegeta to waken Majin Buu…uhhhhh-!"

"Ranma, hang on. We're going to make-"

Then,Moon sensed a major energy signature.

"Well, well, well," Babibidi proclaimed. "It looks like we have more playthings for us to play with, eh Majin Buu?"

Moon took a look at Babibdi's latest companion. He was large, pink and full of power.

"Pretty lady looks tasty!" Buu replies.

Moon knew that at her level of strength, she was only going to be achild to this creature. So, she would have to fight SMARTER.

Moon took out an eight-ball from pocket space.

"You think you have something that can stop us?" Babibidi mocked.

"I don't need to STOP you, wizard. Just delay you."

Then Moon tossed the eight-ball next to Buu's feet.

"Have a safe trip!"

"What do you mean by that-"

The ball began to emit a strong field. Buu picked it up curiously.

"Candy?"

Suddenly, the ball emitted a strong gravity well, pulling Majin Buu, Babibidi and the immediate area into it. It was an eight ball with the gravitational force of a black hole. Years ago, when Usagi studied magic at the Illuminati University, which was a trans-dimensional college system, one of the course she took was "Forces 101". Her instructor, a demented wizard named "Porthos", taught his students to be flamboyant in the use of rotes in talismans and the like. Usagi chose a pool ball as a means of harnessing the power of a dense star. The result was the object that was sucking in Babibidi and Buu.

"What's going on?" Piccolo asked.

"Stay out of the area for a few moments," Moon asked. "Look after Ranma while I try to find Goku and the others."

Moon scoped the area, and managed to find a triumphant Vegeta standing over a fallen Goku.

"Vegeta!"Moon said, as she landed in front her son. "What happened?"

"THIS!" Vegeta said, before knocking Moon out. So concerned was she of Goku, that she didn't sense the Sayajin Prince's intentions.

"Uhhh…"

"Sorry about doing that, but you would have been in my WAY."

And with that, Vegeta took off after Babibid and Majin Buu, who, thanks to the wizard Babbidi, was able to escape fromMoon's trap

"Where is that witch!" Babibidi yelled.

"Never mind her, wizard!" Vegeta yelled. "You, I and that thing of yours have unfinished business."

"Quite right. Buu? Sic 'em!"

"Hehehehehehe!"

Later, at Kami's Place...

"Usagi?" Ranma asked.

"Uhhhh…what happened?" Usagi asked. She was in some sort of room.

Ranma stroked his wife's cheek.

"You're back on Kami's Lookout. I'm…glad that you're okay."

"What happened to Majin Buu?"

Ranma told Usagi what had happened. How Vegeta lost his fight with Majin Buu, and that there was no sign of Gohan anywhere. And that now, the wizard and his minion were running amok.

"We got to do something!"

"I'm glad that you're up, Mom," Goku said, as he walked inside the infirmary. "We need to come up with something to stop our enemy."

Once up, Usagi, Ranma and Goku went to greet the rest of the group. Even Chi-Chi, Android 18, her daughter Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and the Saotome twins Hoshiko and Aiko were there.

"Mommy!" the twins yelled.

"My babies!" Usagi hugged her children. This act of her was one of the reasons she will always continue to fight.

"Mother, we got to get started," Goku said.

Usagi looked her son.

"Yeah."

Goku explained that there was a problem. They needed all the help they could get FAST, and Majin Buu needed to be stopped.

"Hmmm," began Usagi. "Why not teach Goten and Trunks 'The Fusion Dance'?"

"'Fusion Dance'?" everyone said.

"Yes, of course!" Goku. "Maybe you two could-?"

"Oh, no!" Ranma said in protest. "Not me!"

"But Ranchan," Usagi said sweetly. "You always wanted to spend more time with me."

"But not like that!"

"Ah, come on, guy!" Goku said jovially. "Besides, someone needs to delay Buu long enough for us to reclaim the Dragonballs."

"Grrr…fine!" Ranma said with gritted teeth. "Let's do this."

"Great! Everyone, watch how the Fusion Dance is done."

Ranma thought cool thoughts, thus activating his curse. Then…

"Tiger's Confidence!" Ranma-chan said, as she blasted Master Roshi.

"YOW! Why did you do that?"

"Just making sure that you don't try anything, old man."

"Ranma-!" Usagi admonished.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Everyone, watch!" Goku said.

"This I got to see," Android 18 said with a smirk.

Usagi and Ranma-chan got into position. Then, after a brief moment, they began the dance.

"Fu-"

Everyone except Goku and the Saotome twins big-sweated.

"-Sion-"

"This is ridiculous!" Piccolo said.

"HA!"

When Usagi and Ranma-chan touched fingers, they grew bright. When the light subsided, a new person appeared. She was graceful, and lithe. She had pink odango hair done in ringlets.

"I see that you have need of me," the girl smirked.

"Yes, Usama," Goku replied. "We need you to delay Majin Buu and Babibidi long enough for Goten and Trunks to learn the Fusion Dance."

"And what are you going to do, Goku?" asked Piccolo.

"I got to bring back Gohan and Vegeta from the Other World."

"But couldn't we wish them back instead?" asked Krillan.

"We could, but that wouldn't do any good, since both are still alive."

"WHAT?"

"Call it a hunch, but I would have sense either of their passing."

"That's right!" Krillan said. "We did use the Dragonballs already, and Vegeta should have been around."

"Tell me, why did Usagi had Dende alter the Dragonballs?"

"Said something about not wanting to get greedy with the second wish."

"So the Dragonballs are still active?" Yamcha exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"So, can you delay Buu, Usama?" asked Goku.

"Delay, Buu? Buu's toast," Usama snorted. "Cosmic Moon MAKE UP!"

A flash of light later, Usama Saotome was now "SAILOR COSMOS", the fusion of the power of the Moon and the Sun.

"Feh, I'll have this thing wrapped up in NO time," Sailor Cosmos said, as she placed her forefinger and index finger to her head. "Be seeing you."

ZING!

Babibidi and Buu were flying over a large body of water, when a Odango-headed, pink-haired girl, dressed in a fancy Sailor "fuku", appears in front of them.

"Who are you?" demanded the troll.

"I am Sailor Cosmos. And on behalf of the UNIVERSE, I shall punish YOU. Though, to be honest, I'd kick yer butt for FREE."

"Feh. Buu, swat this bug!"

Buu tried to hit Cosmos, only, he missed. Then, suddenly, he felt his head being pounded into the rest of his body.

"BUU!" Babibidi cried out in shock.

Buu, realizing what had happened, managed to fix himself.

"Buu real MAD!"

"Then 'Buu' will REALLY like this TOO!"

Ranma and Usagi's fusion persona allowed her to tap into her potential.Thanks to Usagi's incorporated Sayajin DNA, and Ranma's martial arts prowess, Usama could achieve what Usagi alone could not: Super Saiyajin Level THREE.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

As the energy around Cosmos grew brighter, Chikyuu shook. As her hair grew steadily longer and longer, the rest of her body grew slightly bulkier. When her transformation was complete, Cosmos' hair circled her body, as if the strands had a mind of their own. Strangely, she didn't have eyebrows.

"There. So what do you think of my third 'Super Sayajin' form, Bab-chan?"

"Impressive, little girl. But I doubt that it's all that effective. Buu? Go get her!"

"HEHEHEHEHEHE-!" Buu said, as he began to throw punches, after punches at Cosmos.

"Heh!" Cosmos responded. "Tiger's Confidence Revised: LUNAR CAT'S CLAW!"

As Cosmos said her technique, her Moon symbol on her crown crew bright, as she delivered her attack.

FWOOSH!

"What-?" Babibidi exclaimed, as half of Buu's body disintegrated.

"Ho-hum," Cosmos said, as she casually formed her Crescent weapon (a sickle), using psychic energy. "TATATATATATATATATATATA-!"

Moving at "invisible speed", Cosmos hacked the rest of Buu to pieces.

"All done. Any more stuff to throw at me, eh wizard?"

"Heh," Babibidi smirked.

Suddenly, each small piece of Buu grew large in size.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE-" said the horde of Buu.

"What?" Cosmos said.

"Did I forget to mention that even a piece of Buu is as strong as the original?" Babibidi smirked.

"Pretty lady look tasty!" the horde of Buu chuckled.

"This looks like it's going to be more difficult that I thought," Comos said.

Later…

"And so you two got the dance?" Goku said.

"Yes," Goten and Trunks said in unison.

"I don't see why WE have to learn it," Android 18 said.

"Look, everyone who is a fighter should know it, especially you and Bulma."

"Hey, I'm scientist, not a fighter, Goku!" Bulma shrieked.

"You and Vegeta did train together, so that you could defend yourself."

"That's because of this…this…this condition I have!"

"Bulma, you becoming a Sayajin due to an accident is NOT a condition."

"Whatever!"

Suddenly…

ZING!

A battered Sailor Cosmos suddenly appeared.

"Hey, guys..." Cosmos said, as she collapsed.

"Mommy and Daddy!" the Saotome twins said, as they tried to rush to their parents.

"Wait a moment," Chi-Chi said. "Let Auntie Bulma checks on them first."

"Usama!" Goku cried. "What happened?"

"Fight Buu…tried using a splitting myself in half…other half consumed…"

"Rest easy," Goku said, as the fusion wore off.

"Let me see," Bulma said, as she examined Usagi and Ranma-chan. "Just as I feared. Their energy has been halved."

"But will they recover?"

"I think that I can help them recover," Dende said.

"That's fine, but what can we do that Usama could not, Goku?"

"Usama is not a true Sayajin. That's the difference. While I'm gone, it'll be up to Goten and Trunks to deal with Majin Buu."

Later...

The fight between Majin Buu and the Z Warriors took a decidedly bad turn.

First, the fusion of Goten and Trunks known "Gotenks" had proven to be the undoing of Goku's plans. Arrogant to the extreme, Gotenks simply played with Buu instead of trying to destroy. And Secondly, Buu, due to some very unfortunate circumstances, had evolved into "Evil Buu". The only good thing to occur was the demise Babibidi at the hands of Buu. Evil Buu now focused, he decided to go after the Z Warriors at Kami's Lookout, where Gotenks was.

"I want Gotenks," Buu said.

"We got to delay Buu long enough for 'Gotenks' to recover!" Krillan said.

"Guys, go!" Ranma-chan said, as she and Usagi got into place. "We'll do it!"

"But Daddy-!" Hoshiko began.

"Go with Bulma," Usagi said. "Krillan, if something happens to us, activate this transponder."

"What does this thing do, Usagi?" Krillan asked.

"It'll take you and the others to a safe place on the Grand Kai's world."

And with that, Usama was reborn.

"Cosmic Moon MAKE UP!"

Sailor Cosmos was reborn as well.

"Well, little girl, are you ready for another round?"

Cosmos got into a fighting stance.

"Let's boogie."

"Finally," Gotenks said, as the door to the Hyperbolic Time chamber opened.

"Get ready," Piccolo said.

Buu comes in, only…it wasn't exactly Buu.

"Hello…Go-chan…"

"WHAT?" Piccolo and Gotenks said in unison.

"Why the long face?" Buu said.

During Gotenks last minute training with Piccolo, inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Evil Buu fought Sailor Cosmos. But while Buu had the power, Cosmos had the skill. So, Evil Buu decided to acquire Cosmos' skill…by absorbing Cosmos.

Now, thanks to absorbing Cosmos, Buu under went a new transformation: Sailor Buu. Sailor Buu looked like a feminized version of Majin Buu. Instead of twin Odango hair, Buu had twin Odango tentacles.

"Let's…boogie."

The fight was interesting, though tragically short. Gotenks was able to create doppelgangers that he was able to attack Sailor Buu.

"HEHEHEHE!" said the doppelgangers, as they fired powerful ki blasts at Buu.

"Humph!" Buu responded, as she casually knocked the blasts away. "My turn. Hiru Shoten Ha Revised: CLAW STORM!"

With a casual fleck of the wrist, the doppelgangers were shredded to nothing. Unfortunately, the effect continued onward towards Piccolo and Gotenks.

"YAAAAAAH-!" Piccolo and Gotenks screamed.

When the "storm" passed, both Piccolo and Gotenks were lying on the ground writhing in pain.

"Awwww…are you two having a bad day?"

"You won't get…away with this!" Piccolo said.

"You know, you may be correct. I still need to get that son of mine and that brat of his. Hmmm. It looks like its time for another upgrade!"

"What do you mean?" Piccolo wandered.

Sailor Buu formed two globes in hand, and threw it at the two. Too weak to move out of the way, the globes of goo made their mark.

"Huh!" Piccolo cried, as the pink stuff expanded to cover Gotenks and Piccolo.

The pink goo dissolved what was Piccolo and Gotenks into her body, causing Sailor Buu to increase her power. She then left the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"I feel great!" Sailor Buu said. Her form seemed leaner and meaner. "I'm done with this place!" And with that, Sailor Buu stabbed her index and middle finger into Kami's Lookout…

BOOM!

…Shattering the place into tiny bits.

"Now, where are the others?" Buu thought. "Oh, that's right. They should be at the planet of the Grand Kai. Time to say hello!"

ZING!

"Oh, no!" Goku said, as he stared at the Kabito-Kai's crystal ball. "We got to do something!"

"The boy is done," the Old Supreme Kai said, as he got up from his position.

After being taken to the Supreme Kai's planet, Gohan was training with a Sacred Sword with Vegets, both of whom were rescued at the last minute by Kabito. Around the same time that Goku managed to track Gohan and Vegeta, Gohan accidentally broke the Sacred Sword, releasing the previous Supreme Kai. During the training period, Goku, Vegeta (who was back to normal) and Gohan trained together, including learning the Fusion Dance. The Old Supreme Kai demonstrated a better fusion technique with the use of the Potarra earrings on Kabito and the Supreme Kai.

Of course, this would be a last ditch effort.

"So, when are we going to do this?" Vegeta said impatiently.

"Sooner than we can hope for," Goku said.

On the planet of the Grand Kai, Sailor Buu was terrorizing the inhabitants. Since the planet was located on the Spiritual plane, killing people was a wasteful effort. Destroying their bodies, though, was not.

"Buu…you…you're a girl!" Hercule said. Thankfully, the Namek Piccolo had rescued him and Pete the puppy, and reunited the wrestler with his daughter Videl before everyone escaped to the Otherworld.

"Very observant," Sailor Buu smirked. "Want more proof? Take…a…look…at…THIS!"

Buu exposed her chest to Hercule.

BLOOSH!

"How could you be so…so…so evil!" Videl said, as she tried to help her father recover from his huge nosebleed.

"Naw, that wasn't evil. That was my patented 'Kuno's Distraction' technique. Heh."

Videl could only sink into depression. Sailor Buu had defeated the Z Warriors and their allies. The only reason why Buu had not destroyed them all was because of Usagi's daughters. Somehow, Usagi was exerting a lot of influence on Buu, which is why the Earth hadn't been destroyed either. And where was Gohan in all this?

BUU!

Sailor Buu turned towards the source of telepathic signal.

We are ready for you!

"Well, I must be off, little girl. Ta!"

ZING!

"Good luck, you three," Kabito-Kai said, as he and the Old Supreme Kai disappeared.

ZING!

ZING!

"Well, well, well," Sailor Buu smirks, as she floats in the air. "Goku, Gohan and Vegeta are here…hiding."

"Sayajins NEVER hide, witch!" Vegeta yelled.

"Yeah, right. Well, let's get this show on the road. After all, I have three more warriors to absorb."

"Mother, I know that you are there inside that monster," Goku pleaded. "We can help you."

For a moment, Buu's determination faltered.

"Defend yourself…son."

And, with that, the fight began.

Meanwhile, on the planet of the Grand Kai everyone was watching the fight between Sailor Buu and the Sayajins. The Saotome twins were noticeably upset by all this, but were calmed down by Bulma. Suddenly…

ZING! ZING!

Two beings appeared. One was cloaked, while the other wasn't.

"Tr-Trunks?" Bulma exclaimed. She recognized the fact that Trunks was from an alternate timeline, but who was his companion-?

"Hello, Bulma," the stranger said, as SHE took down her cloak's hood.

"YOU?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Yes, me. Trunks, are you ready?"

Mirai Trunks checked his sword, the Sword of Serenity.

"Ready when you are."

"Proceed."

Back on the planet of the Supreme Kai, the battle was going rough.

"ARGH!" Gohan yelled, as he felt multiple blows to the head, chest and groin.

"I guess you're not good enough to follow in Daddy's footsteps," Buu said, as she cold-cocked Gohan into unconsciousness.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed. He was suffering from a number of bruises himself, as did Vegeta. "You monster! Vegeta, we got to do this!"

Vegeta grumbled.

"Fine! Let's do this dance of yours."

"Yeah, why don't you do that?" Buu smirked. Sailor Buu's regenerative powers were phenomenal.

Once the Fusion Dance was complete, Gogeta was born. Then, he powered up to the third Super Sayajin level.

"Impressive. But you forget that I have the power of the universe itself."

"We'll see about that, witch!" Gogeta replied.

Each blow shook that part of the Otherworld and was felt even all the way to the planet of the Grand Kai.

"My goodness!" Krillan exclaimed.

Unfortunately, the two were stalemated, and it will get decidedly worse once the Fusion Dance time limit expired.

"Magnificent!" Buu said. "You are indeed worthy of my presence!"

"I don't need your approval to know that!"

"Heh. But you don't got long, you know! COSMIC MOON BLAST!"

"ARRRGH!" Gogeta said, as he was struck by the full energy of the cosmos.

"Well, maybe I spoke too soon, Go-chan."

"Or maybe you are underestimating him!" said a voice.

"YOU?" Buu said.

"Trunks?" Gogeta said, as he got himself up.

Trunks, who has already achieved Super Sayjin 3, was ready to do battle with Buu.

"Get the Spirit Bomb ready, while I distract her!"

"Right!"

"You want to play?" Buureplies mockingly. "Then, lets."

Gogeta, was torn between fighting and doing what Trunks wanted. Then again, he still cared for his mother to do what was right.

"People of the planet of the Grand Kai!" Gogeta began. "Lend me your energy!"

While collect the energy, Gogeta watch as Buu literally schooled Trunks in the art of fighting. It was the will of Ranma Saotome that drove Buu to greater heights of combat. Ranma Saotome NEVER looses, right?

Finally, the Spirit Bomb was ready.

"Hey, MOM!" yelled Gogeta "Here, catch!"

Sailor Buu looks up, and is prepared to catch the gigantic sphere…

SPLOOCH!

"Huh?" Buu cried, as the Sword of Serenity's blade went through her chest. "How-?"

"Princess Serena sends her regards," Trunks replies, before taking off.

Then, the Spirit Bomb hits…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

FWOOSH!

When it was over, Sailor Buu, formerly Majin Buu, was no more, leaving only Trunk's sword behind. The "Sword of Serenity", perhaps one of the most powerful weapons in existence, was used to pierce directly into Buu's defenses...from the inside. Filled with the essence of A Sailor Moon who lost her life, the sword's energy was enough to tear apart Buu, while Gogeta used the Spirit Bomb to attack from the outside. Thus, with this "double-wammy", Buu was finally defeated.

However, the story doesn't end there.

Showers of light bombarded the Supreme Kai's planet, restoring it in the process. Some of the sparkles grew bright, forming into people. One of them was…

"Mother!" Goku cried, as he picked up Usagi. Usagi was dressed in a simple sundress. "I thought…I thought…"

"It's okay, Goku. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm glad."

"We better check to see if the others are okay…"

Ranma looked at the surrounding area, as he sat up. When he merged with his wife, the two share each other experiences, if not their memories. By being absorbed by Majin Buu, he shared the experiences of all of the pink creature's experiences, which was NOT a pleasant thing.

"Wow," Ranma mused. "This was some family vacation."

Back on the planet of the Grand Kai, everyone was celebrating Sailor Buu's defeat. In the Saotome twins' room, the cloaked woman put her hood back in preparations for her departure. She stroked the now-sleeping Saotome twins' faces. She was glad to calm their fears down.

"Why did you fuzzy their memory of you, Usagi?" Bulma asked, who stepped into the twins' sleeping quarters.

"I didn't want them to get mix up between 'present' Usagi with 'future' Usagi," Mirai Usagi said. "Besides, life's too complicated as it is."

"Well, for what it's worth, thank you for helping us."

"Hey, whatever friends are for?"

As Mirai Usagi stepped out into the courtyard, a tear came down her face. While she wanted to warn the Saotomes of what will happen to the twins in the near-future, she had to let the timeline proceed as is.

ZING!

"Ready, Sensei?" Mirai Trunks said.

Mirai Usagi looked into the sky.

"Let's get the hell out of here," she said.

ZING! ZING!

In the days ahead, the Z Warriors would discover that the essence of Buu and Usama would form into one new being. This girl, named Usama Buu, would be adopted into Goku's family as its member. She would grow up with Goten and Gohan as a Son, thus earning the name "Son Usama Buu". At least, Chi-Chi can stop complaining about not having a daughter.

The Saotome family would return to Federation space, only to suffer a series of tragedies (tragedies that would result in Ranma and Usagi's break-up), which is why Mirai Trunks had suggested that Goku and Chi-Chi should take care of Usama, until she was ready to move on.

END FLASHBACK!

"Pay attention to me!" Omega Shin Long roared.

Usagi looks at Omega.

"Hoshi, I'll talk to you later. Yeah. Buh-bye."

Usagi puts away her phone and then turns to Omega.

"Well, let's do this then. But, after you see MY ultimate form, at least one of them, you'll want to surrender."

"Me? Surrender to YOU? Well, little girl, show me what you got."

"Okay..."

FWOOSH!

Usagi lit up with energy, as her hair and body changed. She went to SSJ...then SSJ2...and then SSJ3...

"I've seen what the others can do," Omega smirked. "Going to SSJ4 is a wasted effort, since I dealt with THOSE forms!"

"Yeah, I can SEE that," Usagi said, as she indicated towards Vegeta and his SSJ4 form. "But, who said that there isn't a form beyond that?"

"WHAT!" yelled the Z warriors?

"There's ANOTHER super-saiyajin level?" Vegeta exclaimed. "And the meatball head figured it out?"

Young Goku merely smiled. He knew that his mother would have figured another level before he did.

"Let's cut to the chase, shall we?" Usagi said. "YAHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Omega Shin Long was knocked off his feet, as the power surge shook the planet. When everyone could see...

"Look!" said Gohan.

Usagi was the size of her ape form, but maintained her SSJ4 form, though she now had blond fur instead of blood red. It's a good thing that her clothes were specially treated to adjust to her new size. Essentially, SSJ5 combined all the previous forms of the Super-Saiyajin. She had the the combined look of SSJ3 and SSJ4, and the height and fur color (blond) of the Golden Ape form of the Ooruzu

"SO, OMEGA SHIN LONG," SSJ5 Usagi roared, as she bared her ape-like canine teeth. "DO YOU STILL WANT TO PLAY!"

Had she added her "Sailor Moon" guise to the mix, it would have made the situation even worse for Omega Shin Long's credibility.

Omega was speechless. He sensed great power...a power that dwarfed his own.

"I'll behave," Omega whimpered.

"GOOD BOY..."

Vegeta and the others were speechless...Vegeta in particular. Here was a "fake" Saiyajin who surpassed the PRINCE of the Saiyajin. And all he could think of, was to ask himself:

"What am I doing wrong?"

Son Pan was in awe. From this, she knew that she could reach new levels.

Later...

"I'll miss you, Chi-Chi," Young Goku said, as he hugged his wife of many years. In an effort to prevent further abuse of the Dragonballs, Goku decided to merge with them. In effect, Goku and Shen Long were now one and the same. However

"I'll...miss you, Goku..."

"Oh, stop it!" Usagi chided. "We're just going away for a while for training. Besides...you do want to have your MAN back, right?"

"I...guess you're right..."

"It's hard to believe that you're my great-grandmother," said Son Pan.

"Me, too. BTW, I gave Bulma an update in that training program we created years ago. Use that, and you'll be able to achieve your FIRST Super-Saiyajin level."

"Thanks!"

And so, Usagi and Goku left for parts unknown, only to return for a visit or two. Years later, when Chi-Chi passed away, after living a full life, neither Goku nor Usagi were seen again. Or were they? A much older Pan was watching her grandsons Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. fighting each other at the latest Budokai tournament, Pan could have swore to have seen Usagi and Goku watching the fight in the audience. Both were wearing shades; Usagi wore a simple sun-dress, while Goku wore kakhi slacks, black semi-dress shoes, and a white shirt (with rolled up sleaves). However, when Pan went to look for them, those two were no where to be seen. Was she mistaken?

And thus, the saga of the Dragonball has come to a close.

**Fin.**


End file.
